Kto sieje wiatr kontra sztormowy kosiarz
by HermitsUnited
Summary: Doktor nie wierzy w istnienie duchów. Dean nie wierzy w istnienie kosmitów. Sam kroczy wąską ścieżką wprost w ciemność. Donna nie powinna nawet istnieć. Coś rozsmarowuje ludzi po górach i dolinach. A poza tym, wszystko supernaturalnie.
1. Zderzenie dwóch światów w Summit Creek

_Postaci występujące w "Doktorze Who" i "Supernatural" nie należą do mnie i nie przynoszą mi żadnych zysków. Jaka szkoda..._

_Wydarzenia tej opowieści są umieszczone gdzieś pod koniec czwartej serii "Supernaturala" i w środku mojej wirtualnej piątej serii "Doktora Who." Tym razem opowiadanie powstało oryginalnie w języku angielskim, wybaczcie mi więc, jeśli język polski zabrzmi nieco sztucznie. Sęk w tym, że oba seriale widziałam wyłącznie w wersji oryginalnej i kiedy myślę o dialogu pomiędzy postaciami, "słyszę" go po angielsku (lub "amerykańsku" ;)). Tak, czy inaczej, życzę dobrej (mam nadzieję) zabawy._

**

* * *

**

**KTO SIEJE WIATR**

**KONTRA**

**SZTORMOWY KOSIARZ**

* * *

**.1. Zderzenie dwóch światów w Summit Creek, Colorado**

* * *

- No i?

- Niczego nie widziałem.

- _Musiało_ pójść w twoją stronę.

- Ale _nie_ _poszło_!

Pełne irytacji sapnięcie.

- Sprawdziłeś w stodole?

- Nie poszło do stodoły.

- Pytam, czy _sprawdziłeś_?

- ...Nie... nie sprawdziłem... ale...

Metaliczne szczęknięcie.

- Taaa, no niezła robota, brachu!

Wielkie, drewniane drzwi otworzyły się powoli, z przeraźliwym skrzypnięciem, wpuszczając blade pasmo księżycowego blasku do wnętrza stodoły. Snop światła latarki przeciął mrok we wnętrzu. Niemal natychmiast podążył za nim następny snop światła. Drobinki kurzu zawirowały w strugach blasku błądzących po starym, opustoszałym budynku gospodarczym.

- Nie ma tu nic oprócz słomy. – Jedna ze smug światła zawirowała gwałtownie, odnajdując w ciemności twarz młodego mężczyzny, który zmrużył oczy w powodzi jaskrawego blasku. – Co my tu w ogóle robimy, Dean?

- Weź mi nie świeć, co?

Z pewnym wahaniem krąg światła osunął się na ziemię.

- Dean, słuchaj, tutaj nie ma nic prócz złomu, siana i masy pajęczyn. Żadnej cholernej siarki, skoków temperatury i EMF milczy jak zaklęte. To jest zwykła, stara stodoła na totalnym zadupiu. Powinniśmy jechać na spotkanie z Bobby'm...

- Przyznaj, Sammy, że ty też to słyszałeś. – Kolejny promień światła zygzakami przemierzył wnętrze zakurzonej stodoły, na sekundę zahaczając o inną młodą twarz; o twarz z wydatną szczęką, szerokim czołem i zmrużonymi, ciemnymi oczyma. – Coś jakby jękliwy kaszel? Jakby było ranne? Albo wkurzone?

- Ta, słyszałem, i to mogło być cokolwiek – jakaś maszyneria, może stary silnik. Tu w pobliżu są tartaki; to mogła być piła.

- Wiem, jak brzmi piła. Ten dźwięk był zupełnie inny. Był upiorny.

- Nie, no pewnie, _jękliwy kaszel_... Tutaj naprawdę niczego nie ma, Dean, ja się stąd zmy...

- Czekaj! – Światło latarki potknęło się o coś po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia, na poddaszu, w pobliżu drzwi otwierających się na pola. – Co to jest?

Drugi promień światła dołączył do pierwszego i oba szybko przewędrowały wzdłuż boków dużego przedmiotu, wykrawając z ciemności drewniane, pomalowane na niebiesko ściany, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi z wstawionymi w nie kwadratowymi, nieprzejrzystymi szybkami, i blady napis nad drzwiami.

- „Policyjna budka telefoniczna"? Co to, do diabła jest, Sammy?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba jakiś antyk. W każdym razie wygląda staro... Dean, dokąd cię...?

- Chcę się przyjrzeć z bliska, ok?

- To jest budka... Dean... To jest stara, drewniana, zapleśniała budka... a my powinniśmy spotkać się z Bo...

Drzwi błękitnej budki otworzyły się z nagłym skrzypnięciem. Wylała się przez nie fala instensywnego, pomarańczowego blasku. Z wnętrza budki wynurzył się szczupły facet w garniturze. Wkroczył do stodoły tyłem, przemawiając do kogoś w marszu:

- Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy to zbadać, Donno. TARDIS nie przwiozła nas tu bez powodu.

- Pewnie, tak jakby nigdy wcześniej nie zabłądziła – odparł inny głos z wnętrza budki.

Dwa promienie światła zgasły w mgnieniu oka – obaj młodzi mężczyźni wyłączyli latarki i zanurkowali – jeden za stertę siana, a drugi za przerdzewiały szkielet traktora.

- Jak rany, Doktorze, co my tu właściwie robimy? – Rudowłosa kobieta ubrana w błękitną bluzkę, sandały i białe spodnie rybaczki dołączyła do chudzielca w garniturze. – Za każdym razem, kiedy wybieramy się na plażę, lądujemy w czymś takim. To jest, kurna, _stodoła_, to jest _farma_, to jest jakaś cholerna _wiocha_! Kurz i pleśń, i pełno zardzewiałego żelastwa, które aż się prosi, żeby przyprawić cię o tężec. Nienawidzę, jak jest tak ciemno i chyba właśnie wlazłam w _kupę_!

- TARDIS przywiozła nas tu w jakimś celu – zaprotestował mężczyzna, zapalając latarkę rzucającą niezbyt jasne i dziwnie niebieskawe światło. – _Musiała_ mieć powód.

- Taaa... Wściekła się o to walenie młotkiem i tyle. – Kobieta kichnęła znienacka. – Cudnie! Katar sienny!

- Tak czy inaczej, coś usłyszałem – powiedział szybko mężczyzna. – Myślę, że to mógł być...

- Dobra. Nie ruszać się z miejsca!

Kobieta pisnęła przenikliwie. Jaskrawy promień światła osadził w miejscu mężczyznę w garniturze, który zamrugał szybko za szkłami swoich prostokątnych okularów w grubych oprawkach.

- Co?

- Rączki na widoku!

- Co??

- Czego tu szukacie? – Rozległ się szczęk przeładowywanego obrzyna i kolejny promień światła skrzyżował się z pierwszym.

- _Co_??? – powtórzył chudzielec w garniturze z kompletnym niedowierzaniem w głosie.

- Kim jesteście? – spytał wyższy z dwóch niewyraźnych kształtów kryjących się w cieniu.

- Ta, i po jaką cholerę robicie za Houdiniego w tym pudle? – dodał drugi. – Ciutek małe dla dwojga, no chyba żeby poświntuszyć.

Kobieta pisnęła ponownie, tym razem z większym oburzeniem niż lękiem.

- Nie. Celuj. Tym. We mnie! – powiedziała. – _Odłóż_ tę spluwę, albo wsadzę ci ją w...

- Donno, nie!

- ..._dupę_!

- Don_NO_!

- Nie ruszaj się, piekielna zdziro! I ty też!

- _O_!

- Dean, to nie są demony!

- _Dobrze słyszałam, nazwałeś mnie_ _ZDZIRĄ_?!

- Tak, dobrze słyszałaś.

- _Ty cholerny kut..._

- _DONNO_!

Chudzielec w garniturze poderwał obie ręce (w jednej wciąż trzymał tę dziwaczną, niebieskawą latarkę) i zamachał nimi w desperacji.

- _ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ, WSZYSCY! PROSZĘ... ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ!_ – ryknął. – _CISZA! JUŻ!_

Jakiś pies rozszczekał się w oddali.

- Jesteście ludźmi? – zapytał wyższy cień po chwili milczenia.

- No, w sumie nie cał...

- Tak! – kobieta wcięła się w słowa chudzielca. – A myśleliście, że czym? Kurna, duchami?

- Ehem... _tak_...

- Dean!

- _Czego_?

- Dean, przestań do nich celować. To ludzie.

- Widzę, że ludzie.

- Zostawmy ich w spokoju. Już i tak śmiertelnie ich wystraszyliśmy.

- Sami są sobie winni, Sam, nie musieli się obściskiwać w tej antycznej szafie. Co to w ogóle jest, ta „Policyjna budka telefoniczna"?

- Budka telefoniczna z lat pięćdziesiątych. Można z niej było wezwać policję. Albo mogła posłużyć jako tymczasowy areszt dla zatrzymanego – wyjaśnił chudzielec. – A teraz, może odłożycie broń? Ciutek mnie rozprasza.

- Nie _obściskiwaliśmy_ się – powiedziała kobieta. – I to nie jest _szafa_.

- Wygląda na zbyt przytulną, żeby robić w niej cokolwiek innego – zaśmiał się cień o imieniu Dean.

- Jest większa w środku!

- _DONNA_!

- Och. – Wyższy cień, o imieniu Sam, opuścił strzelbę i zbliżył się do budki policyjnej. – No to, co wy tu właściwie robicie? I kim jesteście?

- Jestem Doktor, a to Donna – powiedział chudzielec. – A wy?

- Sam Winchester, a to mój brat, Dean.

- Ta, powiedz im, kim jesteśmy. Może jeszcze podaj im nasze numery ubezpieczenia. – Niższy cień zbliżył się do błękitnej budki, nadal trzymając broń w pogotowiu. Wszyscy znaleźli się teraz w kręgu pomarańczowego światła i po raz pierwszy mieli szansę wyraźnie dojrzeć swoje twarze. Kobieta westchnęła cichutko na widok wielkich oczu, całuśnych warg i regularnych rysów twarzy Deana Winchestera.

- A co _wy_ tutaj robicie? – zapytał mężczyzna zwany Doktorem. Zdjął z nosa okulary, złożył je i wetknął do kieszeni. – Głębokie zadupie, głęboka noc? Uzbrojeni? Co, macie tu jakąś wojnę? Bo nie za bardzo pasujecie do przedziału czasowego. No wiecie, wasze stroje... To jest Ameryka, no nie?

- Co, do cholery? – powiedział Dean, łypiąc na niego pytająco. – Słuchaj, paniusiu, czy twój przyjaciel nie miał ostatnio jazdy na kwasie?

- Eeeurrrgh... – wybulgotał rudzielec o imieniu Donna.

- My... my jesteśmy oficerami policji stanowej – wyjaśnił wyższy brat, Sam. – Myśleliśmy, że wy...

- Jesteście zbiegami z więzienia – podpowiedział Dean.

- Zbiegami z więzienia, właśnie – dokończył Sam.

- Nie jesteśmy zbiegami – oznajmił Doktor stanowczo. – Jesteśmy podróżnikami... i tyle... Podróżujemy sobie... Tutaj...

Przez moment cała czwórka mierzyła się spojrzeniem zwężonych oczu.

- Ta, no pewnie!/ Niezły kit, chłopie!/ Kompletne pierdoły!/ Cholerna bzdura! – powiedzieli jednym głosem. Lufy powędrowały w górę, podobnie jak świecąca pałeczka (gdyż przedmiot jednak zupełnie nie przypominał normalnej latarki).

- Kim wy, do cholery, _jesteście_? – spytał Sam, z kolbą strzelby przyciśniętą mocno do ramienia.

- Odłóż to, z łaski swojej – powiedział Doktor.

- Bo co? – zapytał Dean, celując weń z obrzyna.

- Bo nic. Po prostu nie lubię broni – odpowiedział Doktor wzruszając ramionami. – Powinniście mieć banany zamiast broni. Każdy powinien mieć banana. Banany są dobre. Idealnie przełamują lody.

- Eurghhh... – dodała Donna ze wzrokiem wlepionym w Deana.

- To jest... – Dean potrząsnął głową i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. – To jest jakaś paranoja!

- Pewnie, zupełne wariactwo – przyznał mu rację Doktor. – Wszystkie te spluwy, trzymanie na muszce, pytania... Donikąd nas to nie zaprowadzi. Nie moglibyśmy normalnie pogadać? Na przykład...

Zamrugał szybko, ponieważ zimna woda chlustnęła mu prosto w oczy.

- Hej!

- Nie, to nie demony. – Dean zakorkował piersiówkę i wsunął ją z powrotem do kieszeni.

- No i po coś to zrobił? – spytał Doktor z oburzeniem, ocierając twarz.

- Chciałem się upewnić – odparł Dean.

- Że nie jesteśmy _demonami_?

- Acha.

- A niby jak miałoby w tym pomóc chlapanie mi wodą w twarz?

- To woda święcona.

- Aa! – Doktor wysunął podbródek i zmierzył Deana przeciągłym, podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Racja. No to my będziemy się zbierać. Miło było poznać. Pa.

Złapał Donnę za rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę budki.

- Zbierać się gdzie? – zapytał Sam. – Z powrotem do tej waszej skrzyni?

- Z powrotem na orbitę temporalną – rzucił Doktor.

- Na _co_ temporalne?

- Orbitę.

- Że niby _orbitę_ – orbitę? Niby _kosmiczną_?

- I czasową.

- _Czas_ i _przestrzeń_?

- _Demony_ i _woda święcona_? – zakpił Doktor, nadal ciągnąc za sobą Donnę.

- Zaraz, chwila, możesz dać mi swój numer? – rzuciła Donna w stronę Deana. Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni obrócili się w jej stronę, kompletnie zaskoczeni.

– Tak w razie czego – dodała Donna.

- W razie _czego_? – zapytali zgodnym chórem.

- No, najwyraźniej próbujecie rozwikłać tu jakąś zagadkę – powiedziała Donna cichutko, starając się jakoś zamaskować swoją rozpaczliwą próbę poderwania Deana. – My tak samo. No to, w razie, gdybyśmy próbowali rozwiązać dokładnie_ tę samą _zagadkę. I nie mam pojęcia, co by to miało być, poza tym, że tak jakby kaszle i pojękuje.

Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza. Na moment ucichło nawet odległe ujadanie.

- A niech mnie wszyscy diabli! – rzucił ostatecznie Dean.

- Zaraz! – Sam podniósł dłoń. – Chwila, wyście też to słyszeli?

- Głośno i wyraźnie – odpowiedział Doktor. – Prawdę mówiąc, najpierw dostrzegliśmy inne oznaki. W okolicy pojawiały się nietypowe zjawiska pogodowe; odwrócenie temeratur, wiry powietrzne biorące się znikąd, wszędzie dookoła statyczna elektryczność i tunele cząsteczek międzywymiarowych dosłownie przeszywające strukturę rzeczywistości. A przeszywanie struktury rzeczywistości nigdy nie jest dobrym objawem. Na dokładkę TARDIS jakby się uparła, żeby tu zaparkować.

- I twoim zdaniem to jest...? – ostrożnie zaczął Sam.

- Ooooch. – Doktor przewrócił oczyma, otworzył usta i dotknął podniebienia koniuszkiem języka. – Coś... bo ja wiem... coś groźnego?

- Tak, bardzo – warknął Dean. – Słuchajcie, nie chcę być chamski, ale tutaj nie ma miejsca dla cywilów, więc spadajcie. Idźcie sobie. Sio!

- Cywilów? Bo wy jesteście...? – Donna uniosła brwi, a jej głos stał się niebezpiecznie piskliwy.

- Łowcami – oznajmił Dean. – Zajmujemy się tym szajsem zawodowo. Taka praca.

- A na co, dokładnie, polujecie? – Doktor zmarszczył czoło.

- Na duchy. Zjawy. Demony. Wilkołaki. Wampiry. Na zmiennokształtnych. I na potwory. Od czasu do czasu na jakieś bóstwo.

- Rrrracja! – powiedział Doktor. Pochylił się lekko w stronę Donny. – Na duchy i demony ze strzelbą i niewyparzonym językiem. To nie powinno być takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że duchy i demony nie istnieją.

- Miło by było, prawda? – Sam zaśmiał się gorzko. – Gdyby nie istniały?

- Bo nie istnieją! – rzucił ostro Doktor.

- Cały cholerny świat osuwa się w przepaść piekielną i ognie potępienia – rzekł Dean, z jeszcze większą goryczą. – Te skurwysyny łamią jedną po drugiej sześćdziesiąt sześć pieczęci; pierdolone diabły i anioły grają sobie w tryktraka tu, na ziemi; obie strony robią, co mogą, żeby nas totalnie wydymać; a ty mi mówisz, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak duchy i demony. Ja byłem w piekle, facet. Piekło jest realne jak... jak diabli. A wszystkie te rzeczy pod twoim łóżkiem, o których mamusia mówiła, że nie istnieją, naprawdę _są_ pod twoim łóżkiem. Tylko jesteś zbyt ślepy, żeby je dostrzec!

- Ta, dzięki, Dean, teraz wyszliśmy na totalnych świrów. – Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Ale on ma rację – dodał. – Widzieliśmy takie rzeczy...

- Zgadzam się, potwory istnieją – wtrącił szybko Doktor. – Ale nie są ani duchami, ani demonami.

- No to czym? – spytał Dean z wąskim uśmieszkiem.

- Zazwyczaj kosmitami. Albo maszynami. Albo po prostu ludźmi.

- Kosmitami? Czy on powiedział _kosmitami_, Sammy?

- A jakże.

- _Rrrracja_!

- Acha, czyli wierzycie w duchy, ale nie w kosmitów? – parsknęła Donna. – Jak to możliwe?

- Duchy widziałem. Za to nigdy nie widziałem kosmitów – odparował Dean.

- Ja nigdy nie widziałam strusiej farmy – szybko powiedziała Donna. – A mimo to wiem, że strusie farmy istnieją.

Sam i Doktor już otwierali usta aby przyłączyć się do nabrzmiewającej w powietrzu kłótni, gdy coś wcięło się w tok ich rozmowy. Ostry, jękliwy kaszel wwiercił się im w uszy, sprawiając, że skulili się, niemal przylegając do siebie nawzajem i czując, jak unoszą im się drobne włoski na karkach. Dźwięk trwał dobrą chwilę, z początku niski, później piskliwy, zadający ból gdzieś we wnętrzu mózgu. W końcu zapadła cisza, niepokojąca po tej bardzo dobitnej demonstracji.

- Doktorze... – wyszeptała Donna.

- Dean... – wyszeptał Sam.

I już pędzili w przeciwne strony; Winchesterowie ku wrotom stodoły, Doktor i Donna w kierunku TARDIS. Wszyscy nagle zaczęli strasznie się spieszyć. Nawet się nie pożegnali.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	2. Pierwsza oznaka niebezpiecznych związków

* * *

**.2. Pierwsza oznaka niebezpiecznych związków**

* * *

- Czysta _magia_, nie?

- Co?

- Ci chłopacy? Winchesterowie? Dean? Raaany, cukiereczek z niego, co? – Donna odetchnęła głęboko, przewracając oczyma. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Doktor jest nieco zmartwiony.

- Donno... oni są_ łapaczami duchów_.

- Więc?

- Oni polują na _duchy_!

- Więc?

Doktor westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak duchy. Duchy nie istnieją. Wierz mi, przez ponad dziewięćset lat nie natknąłem się na ducha.

- I to niby ma być dowód? – Donna wzruszyła ramionami. – Założę się, że jest mnóstwo innych rzeczy, na które też się nie natknąłeś.

- Niezbyt wiele. – Głos Doktora był ledwie słyszalny.

- A nie pomyślałeś, że być może ich nie widzisz, ponieważ w nie nie wierzysz?

- To... To nie... To nie ma nic wspólnego z moją wiarą, Donno. Duchy nie są prawdziwe. I tyle.

- Nie wierzysz w życie pozagrobowe?

- Wierzę... wierzę, że... sam nie wiem... _myślę_, że życie pozagrobowe może istnieć... w takiej, czy innej postaci. Ale nie wierzę w złe duchy nawiedzające żywych. Przykro mi, ale nie wierzę. Zresztą, po co miałyby to robić? Gdyby istniały?

- Taaa... – Donna z zaciekawieniem przekrzywiła głowę. – Ty pewnie uważasz, że jesteśmy tylko zbiorami atomów. Gwiezdnym pyłem.

Doktor spuścił wzrok na własne stopy.

- Tak, coś w tym rodzaju. Tak.

Donna przygryzła wargę.

- No beczka z ciebie śmiechu jest – oznajmiła ostatecznie. – Ja tam nadal uważam, że byli _świetni_. Widziałeś, jakie miał piegi?

Doktor skrzywił się, jak dziabnięty nożem. Kiedy Donna odwróciła się do konsoli TARDIS, wyszeptał cichutko:

- Ja też mam piegi.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	3. Tak się ładnie dogadujecie

* * *

**.3. Tak się ładnie dogadujecie.**

* * *

Dean wcisnął się za blat stolika i z głębokiem westchnieniem sięgnął po mneu. Sam zerknął na niego nieuważnie sponad otwartego laptopa.

- Co jest jadalne? – spytał Dean

- Nie wiem. Kawa jest przyzwoita.

- Acha, no to bierzemy danie dnia. – Dean obrócił się na siedzeniu i sprawdził menu wypisane na tablicy ponad barem. – „Parówkowa niespodzianka"? Nie dzięki, żadnych niespodzianek na śniadanie. Co to jest „Kot w worku"?

Sam drgnął, natychmiast wyrywając się z zamyślenia.

- Żartujesz sobie, nie?

- Pewnie. – Dean roześmiał się i sięgnął przez stolik, wymierzając bratu przyjacielski cios w ramię. – No to, co znalazłeś?

Sam westchnął i obrócił laptop. Na ekranie widniały liczne otwarte okna, wszystkie ukazujące dogłębnie nieprzyjemne scenki, między innymi zdjęcie straszliwego pożaru, obraz przedstawiający kometę ponad niewielką wioską, rysunek szkieletu dzierżącego kosę, oraz fotografia zakrwawionego i poranionego ciała.

- Nie ma na ten temat zbyt dużo folkloru – powiedział Sam. – Jak dotąd zginęły dwie osoby. Trzecia przeżyła upadek, ale nadal jest w stanie śpiączki.

- Upadek?

- Twierdzi się, że facet wypadł z samolotu, podobnie jak pozostali. Cała trójka wylądowała w tej okolicy. – Sam kliknął na jedno z okien, powiększając mapę. – Ale tutaj nie ma niczego szczególnego. Tylko las, pola i mała rzeczka.

- A co to? – Dean nachylił się, próbując odcyfrować ledwie czytelne napisy na mapie. – Siarkowe co?

- Gorące źródła siarczane – powiedział Sam. Rozejrzał się i wzruszył ramionami. – Słuchaj, powinniśmy się stąd zbierać. Bobby ma wieści o...

- Nagle strasznie się napaliłeś na tę apokalipsę – burknął Dean.

- O co ci chodzi?

- O nic. O nic. Tylko... ostatnio jesteś bardzo skory do bitki. Zupełnie jakbyś nie mógł się doczekać chwili, kiedy znów będziesz musiał użyć tych swoich mocy. Czego nie powinieneś robić. Nigdy.

- Nie jestem skory do bitki. Ja tylko... Nie potrafię siedzieć w jakimś Nuda Creek w Kolorado, kiedy Lilith...

- Niech mnie diabli! – wykrzyknął nagle Dean. – To oni!

- Co...?

- To oni; ten cały Doktor i ta jego brytyjska laska!

- Gdzie?

Sam powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem brata i wyjrzał przez zakurzone okno baru. Chudzielec w garniturze galopował przez ulicę, trzymając w wyciągniętej ręce jakieś dziwacznie wyglądające urządzenie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby urządzenie ciągnęło go za sobą. Mężczyzna miał na twarzy wyraz komicznej koncentracji – jedna brew zmarszczona, jedna wysoko na czole, oczy szeroko otwarte i dzikie, włosy w totalnym nieładzie. Ruda podążała za swoim towarzyszem ze znacznie większym wdziękiem i godnością. Jednak jej białe rybaczki straciły nieco z wcześniejszej nieskalanej świeżości; wielka plama z trawy zdobiła jej tyłek, druga widniała na prawym kolanie.

- No chodź...! – Dean był już przy drzwiach baru. – Sam!

- Co? Gdzie? Po co? – Sam zerknął na swój laptop. – I co ja mam zrobić z...?

Deana już nie było.

- Świetnie!

Dogonił go o dwie przecznice dalej. Z nosem przyciśniętym do niemalże nieprzejrzystej witryny, Dean zaglądał do wnętrza opuszczonego kina.

- Co oni tam robią? – zapytał Sam.

- To jakiś wykrywacz – odparł Dean, nadal z nosem rozpłaszczonym na szybie. – To jego urządzenie. Wygląda, jakby czegoś szukał.

- Acha, szuka kosmitów. – Sam poprawił ułożenie ciężkiego laptopa trzymanego pod pachą. – Dean...

- Cholera!

- Co?

- Tam jest zjawa!

- Co, tam?

- Masz swojego gnata?

- Nie. Strzelba też jest w bagażniku. Mam nóż.

- Kurwa, Sammy!

- No co?! Wyszedłem tylko na śniadanie, nie na wojnę!

Z holu kina dobiegł ich straszny, jękliwy kaszel. To, jak również wrzask rudej, poderwało obu Winchesterów i pchnęło ich w kierunku drzwi kina. Dean zdążył wyciągnąć rękę do klamki, gdy ciężkie skrzydła rozwarły się z impetem. Kobieta zderzyła się z nim w pędzie, złapała go kurczowo i nie puściła nawet wtedy, gdy oboje wylądowali na chodniku.

- Jeeeezu! – wyszeptał Dean, czując, że wycisnęła mu z płuc całe powietrze. – Uważaj, gdzie leziesz, co?!

- Tam... tam coś _jest_! – krzyknęła Donna. – Dorwało Doktora!

Złapała Deana za ramiona i potrząsnęła nim gwałtownie.

- Chwyciło go i gdzieś powlokło!

- Złaź ze mnie!

- Co?

- Złaź, kurwa, ze mnie!

- _O_!

Wyraźnie zniesmaczona, Donna pozbierała się z ziemi, przy okazji wbijając Deanowi kolano w dość wrażliwy element męskiej anatomii. Otrzepała z kurzu spodnie i bluzkę.

- Nie ma, kurna, powodu kląć – oznajmiła.

- Jak nie ma, jak jest! Ty jesteś niebezpieczna, kobieto! – Dean wstał z chodnika, nadal zgięty w pół, z łokciami wbitymi w boki. – Widziałaś to?

- Widziałaś tego ducha? – dodał Sam, po to tylko, by wziąć jakiś udział w rozmowie.

- _Coś_ widziałam – odparła Donna ostrożnie. – Nie jestem pewna, czy to był duch. A zresztą, cokolwiek to jest, ma Doktora.

- Nie, nie ma. – Doktor wyszedł z kina, mrużąc oczy w jaskrawym świetle. – Spróbowałam zbadać go sonikiem i zniknął.

- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że tutaj będzie? – zapytał Sam. – Przez całe rano próbowałem ustalić jego położenie...

- Noooo, zebrałem po prostu dane na temat anomalii występujących na tym obszarze, a potem jakby... triangulowałem je... dość trudno to wyjaśnić... A potem przyjechaliśmy do tego miasteczka, a potem użyłem analizera, żeby określić elektromagnetyczną częstotliwość i biologiczne cechy tego stworzenia. I to doprowadziło mnie tutaj.

- Biologiczne? – wtrącił Dean. – To jest pierdolona _zjawa_!

- Taa, cóż, nieprawda – powiedział Doktor. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że to wszystko jest dość ciekawe. Sposób, w jaki zniknęło... Nie wykryłem pozostałości transferu energetycznego, nie wykryłem nawet energetycznej sygnatury. Zupełnie jakby rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

- Zjawom to się zdarza – parsknął Dean.

- Sprawdzę to – oznajmił Sam. Zawahał się na chwilę, spojrzał na brata, stojącego obok z grymasem bólu wyraźnie wypisanego na pobladłej twarzy, po czym wręczył laptop Donnie. – Możesz to przytrzymać?

Wszedł do poczekalni kina, wytężając wzrok w półmroku wnętrza. Włączył czytnik EMF i wsłuchał się w gwałtowne trele urządzenia. Czerwone światełka zamigotały na monitorze czytnika.

- Tak, mamy odczyt! – zawołał w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

- Zaraz za rogiem jest stacja przekaźnikowa – odezwał się Doktor zza jego pleców. – Czy to nie zakłóca odczytów?

- Ta, zakłóca. – Sam westchnął i wyłączył czytnik. – Cholera!

- Wygląda na to, że bardzo chcecie złapać tego... ducha – zauważył Doktor.

- Zginęły już dwie osoby, więc, tak, chciałbym złapać tego skurczysyna tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Chwila, mówisz, że ci ludzie _zginęli_? Myślisz, że to stworzenie ich zabiło? Jak?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

- No cóż... tak jaby... rozsmarowało ich na papkę. Według wersji oficjalnej wypadli z przelatujących samolotów. Więc kiedy ostatecznie znaleźli się na ziemi... Możesz to sobie wyobrazić...

- Wolałbym nie. – Doktor wykrzywił wargi. – I myślisz, że ten twój... duch jest odpowiedzialny za ich śmierć?

- Tak.

- Słuchaj, przez całe moje życie, a mówimy tu o niemal tysiącu lat, nie natknąłem się na ducha – powiedział Doktor. – Z drugiej strony, w życiu nie widziałem takich odczytów. Wygląda to niemal tak, jakby to stworzenie było kompletnie niedostrojone do waszej rzeczywistości; jakby znajdowało się w stanie stałej wymiarowej asynchronii. A mimo to może oddziaływać na wasz świat. Widziałeś te małe wiry powietrzne na ulicy?

- Niemal tysiącu lat? – Sam zmarszczył brwi.

- No, tak. Dokładnie mówiąc, o dziewięciuset pięciu latach. Więc, widziałeś je?

- Masz dziewięćset pięć lat?

- Tak, mam. Te wiry...

- Jesteś człowiekiem?

- Nie, nie jestem! – W głosie Doktora pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. – Ludzie nie żyją tak długo. Możemy się skupić?

- Czym ty _jesteś_?

- Jestem Władcą Czasu. – Brak zrozumienia na twarzy Sama jasno uzmysłowił Doktorowi, że potrzeba będzie bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień. – Pochodzę z planety o nazwie Gallifrey. Podróżuję w czasie i przestrzeni. Poza tym jestem geniuszem. To co, możemy się wreszcie skupić?

- Wystarczy. – Sam obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi.

- Hej, zaczekaj! – Doktor popędził za nim. – Słuchaj, naprawdę nie mam na to czasu. Potrzebuję informacji, a wy możecie coś wiedzieć. Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteście kompletnymi świrusami, z tą waszą wiarą w duchy i demony, moglibyśmy...

Sam zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zwrócił w stronę Doktora. Wyglądał na wściekłego. Doktor zauważył nagle, jak wysoki był ów młody mężczyzna.

- Tak, wierzę w demony! – wyrzucił Sam. – I mam swoje powody. Jeden z nich zabił moją mamę, mojego tatę i moją dziewczynę. Inny porwał mojego brata do piekła i torturował go tam przez czterdzieści piekielnych lat! A jeszcze inny próbuje złamać pieczęci więżące Lucyfera! Więc, tak, wierzę w demony! Cholera, pewnego pięknego dnia mogę do nich dołączyć! Mówisz, że nie jesteś człowiekiem? Ja też nie! W każdym razie nie do końca! Wystarczy ci taki dowód?!

Doktor przekrzywił głowę. Po chwili sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni garnituru, wyjął z niej niewielkie urządzenie, włączył je i wycelował w stronę Sama. Urządzenie zaśpiewało cicho i zalśniło niebieskim blaskiem.

- Co to ma być? – spytał gniewnie Sam.

- Mój soniczny śrubokręt – odparł Doktor nieuważnie, nadal sondując powietrze w pobliżu klatki piersiowej i głowy chłopaka.

- Soniczny _śrubokręt_???

- No tak. Bardzo użyteczny.

- Masz kompletnego świra!

- A ty masz absolutną rację. – Z poważnym wyrazem twarzy Doktor spojrzał Samowi prosto w oczy. – W twoim DNA istnieją ślady genetycznej manipulacji. Och, są nieznaczne, niemal niezauważalne, ale prawdziwe. Nie jesteś do końca istotą ludzką, Samie Winchester.

Ramiona Sama opadły gwałtownie.

- To krew demona – wyszeptał. – Boże, jak ja tego nienawidzę!

- No wieeesz, te zmiany wspomagają twój organizm, wzmacniają twój układ odpornościowy, dodają ci inteligencji i z całą pewnością są odpowiedzialne za twój wzrost. Nie widzę powodu do narzekań.

- Pomyśl o przejściu na ciemną stronę mocy. O dołączeniu do tych złych. O staniu się jednym z _nich_.

- Wszystkich nas kusi ciemna strona mocy – powiedział cicho Doktor. – Nie musisz mieć kropli obcego DNA we krwi żeby stać się podatnym na podszepty zła. Definiują nas wybory, jakich dokonujemy.

- Łatwo ci mówić, Doktorze – westchnął Sam. – Nie masz na głowie końca świata.

- Szczerze? Miałem już na głowie _kilka_ końców świata. – Doktor wyłączył swój soniczny śrubokręt. – Zapobiegłem wszystkim. Nie zamierzam się przechwalać, ale tym właśnie się zajmuję. Podróżuję i pomagam gdzie zdołam. Wspominałem już, że jestem dość sprytny?

- Parę razy, tak.

- Cóż, nic już tutaj nie znajdziemy. Wracajmy do naszych towarzyszy.

- A potem, co?

- Podzielimy się danymi? – Doktor wyszczerzył zęby. – Połączymy środki?

- To może... nie być takie łatwe, Doktorze. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że mój brat... jest czasem... jakby nieprzystosowany społecznie – powiedział Sam.

- Podobnie jak Donna – zaśmiał się Doktor. – Dobrze, że _my_ się dogadujemy.

- Jak kosmita z kosmitą – westchnął Sam.

Na zewnątrz Dean i Donna łypali na siebie gniewnie. Obie pary zielonkawych oczu lśniły iskrami promieni śmierci.

- Tak, no cóż, postanowiliśmy połączyć wysiłki – powiedział Doktor zacierając ręce. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że tak się ładnie dogadujecie.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	4. Druga oznaka niebezpiecznych związków

* * *

**.4. Druga oznaka niebezpiecznych związków.**

* * *

- Czyste _wariactwo_, nie?

- Co?

- Kompletne odpały. Ta angielska parka. Wiesz – ten cały Doktor? Co za dziwo!

- Ja ich w sumie lubię. – Sam obrócił się na plecy i podłożył obie ręce pod głowę, wpatrując się w sufit motelowego pokoju.

- To dlatego, że sam jesteś dziwo – stwierdził Dean, wpychając do ust resztki podwójnego hamburgera z serem i cebulą.

- Dupek –odparował natychmiast Sam.

- Kosmita? – Dean przyłożył ręce do skroni i poruszył palcami, naśladując antenki. – Że niby ma niemal tysiąc lat i podróżuje w czasie i przestrzeni w tym drewnianym pudle? Kompletnie porąbane!

- Wyglądał na kogoś, kto zna się na rzeczy – westchnął Sam. – Wie co robi. Dean, ten facet to geniusz. To, jak wyznaczył pozycję tej zjawy? Ja tego nie potrafiłem zrobić, nawet z pomocą komputera.

- To pewnie jeden z tych autystycznych cudownych idiotów. Wiesz, coś jak Rain Man. Albo raczej coś w rodzaju K-Paxa; jakaś kompletnie porąbana schiza.

- Nie wiem. Ja tam wierzyłem, że Prot jest kosmitą.

- Sammy, ten facet był odjechany na maksa! A ta laska? Ta ruda? No weź, ta to dopiero jest _dziwna_!

- Czy ja wiem. Wydaje mi się, ze się w tobie zadurzyła, Dean.

Starszy z braci Winchesterów zakrztusił się kęsem hamburgera. Przez chwilę kaszlał, oskarżycielsko celując w Sama palcem.

- Nawet tak nie mów! – powiedział wreszcie. – Ona... ona... ona jest _ruda_, do cholery! Ruda, Sam!

- Wyglądała na ognistą babkę – przyznał Sam. – I ma głowę na karku. Jest zabawna... Nie jest cycatą azjatycką ślicznotką – dokończył z budzącym się zrozumieniem. – No, w każdym razie nie jest azjatką – zachichotał.

- Tak czy tak, ona nie...

- Och, ona _tak_.

- Sammy, obydwoje mają pierdolca, totalnie! A my mamy poważniejsze problemy. Nadciąga apokalipsa. Byłbyś może tak uprzejmy i skupił się na tym?

- Pewnie, że mógłbym, ale martwię się trochę intymną stroną twojego życia. Dean, kobieta twoich snów dosłownie rzuca się na ciebie, a ty mówisz nie?

- Ona nie jest kobietą moich snów!

- Ale dobrze na tobie wyglądała.

- _Sam_!

- Co ja poradzę, tak było.

- _Palant_! – powiedział Dean, rzucając w młodszego brata pustym opakowaniem po burgerze.

- _Dupek_! – Sam złapał opakowanie i odrzucił je z powrotem. – Mówię, jak jest.

- No to nie mów! – Dean podskoczył na swoim łóżku, obracając się na bok i okładając pięściami poduszkę, dla nadania jej kształtu. Nadal czuł lekki ból w miejscu, w które Donna przyłożyła mu kolanem. Była tak odległa od jego ideału, jak to w ogóle możliwe; w normalnych okolicznościach nie poświeciłby jej nic więcej ponad przelotne spojrzenie. Mądra i zabawna? A kto, do diabła, szuka _tego_ w dziewczynie?

- Zamierzam jutro popracować z Doktorem – powiedział Sam do pleców Deana. – Zobaczymy, czy uda nam się znów obliczyć pozycję tej zjawy.

- Ja przeszukam kino – warknął Dean.

- Dobra. Weź ze sobą Donnę.

- Nie w tym wcieleniu!

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Nic. Dobranoc, Sammy.

- Pchły na noc, Dean.

- Karaluchy pod poduchy.

- Żadnych wizji.

- Żadnych koszmarów.

- No to papaty.

Ziewnięcie.

* * *

_**Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...**_


	5. Świat to zabawne miejsce

* * *

**.5. Świat to zabawne miejsce.**

* * *

- Czym się trujesz?

Donna podniosła wzrok na Deana. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, a jej ubranie przypominało łachmany – było podziurawione i poplamione. Odrzuciła na plecy pasma włosów.

- Bo ja wiem? Może kufelek. I coś z przykopem. Jestem wykończona.

Dean poszedł do baru i wrócił z tacką obładowaną kuflami i szklaneczkami. Donna przechwyciła pierwszą szklaneczkę zanim jeszcze taca dotknęła stołu. Przełknęła zawartość, skrzywiła się i przez chwilę starała się odzyskać dech.

- Tego było mi trzeba – wyrzęziła.

Dean usadowił się naprzeciwko, w ciemnym zakamarku baru. Pociągnął ze swojej szklaneczki, po czym spłukał smak drikna łykiem piwa. Jego ubranie także było poszarpane i zaplamione.

- A więc tym się zwykle zajmujesz? – spytała Donna.

- Taa, mniej więcej – odparł ponuro Dean.

- Dlaczego?

- Co dlaczego?

- Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby to robić? Ledwie uszliśmy z życiem. Próbowało rozedrzeć cię na pół. Użarło cię. I chciało mnie udusić. A potem wszystkie fotele zaczęły latać w powietrzu. A ten ogień? I jeszcze te inne duchy; Boże to było przerażające! Powiedziałeś, że jesteście łowcami – ty i twój brat. To znaczy, że sami prosicie się o kłopoty? Płacą wam za to?

- Nie.

- Tak myślałam.

- To, tak jakby, rodzinny interes – powiedział Dean. – Polujemy na różne rzeczy. Pomagamy ludziom. Nasz tata... był łowcą. Nauczył nas wszystkiego, co sam umiał.

- I dokąd was to zaprowadziło! – wykrzyknęła Donna. – Ty wylądowałeś w piekle! Twój brat zamienił się w jakieś dziwadło!

- Nie mów mu, że ci powiedziałem – szybko wtrącił Dean.

- Nie, nie powiem. – Donna zajrzała w głąb swojego kufla, nagle zadumana. – Nie powinnam w ogóle cię o to pytać – westchnęła. – Nie _ja_.

- Zdaje się, że wy także prosicie się o kłopoty. – Dean posłał jej blady uśmiech.

- Zazwyczaj nie. Tyle że, kłopoty same nas znajdują. Zawsze. A potem jest cała ta bieganina, i zamieszanie, i koniec świata, a potem ruszamy dalej, prosto w następne kłopoty. A on zawsze się spieszy. Doktor. A ja nie rozumiem nawet połowy z tego, co on mówi.

- Znam ten ból. Mój brat to prawdziwy mądrala.

- On jest... Och, uwielbiam go, ale czasami jest taki... obcy... Powie coś, albo coś zrobi, albo po prostu na mnie spojrzy, i to jest obce... I czuję się, jakby zostawił mnie samą. Znowu.

- W jaki sposób się spiknęliście?

Donna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Miałam wyjść za prawdziwego kretyna – powiedziała. – A potem zdarzył się Doktor. Lance został pożarty przez małe pajączki. Osuszyliśmy Tamizę. Była tam ta gigantyczna pajęcza cesarzowa. Mikołaje z karabinami. Wybuchające dekoracje choinkowe. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie to było straszne?

- Nie, nie bardzo. – Dean obrzucił ją powątpiewającym spojrzeniem.

- Widzisz? Właśnie o tym mówię. Nie możesz nikomu o tym opowiedzieć, bo to jest takie cholernie dziwne. Brzmi jak kompletny obłęd. Ale kiedy tam jesteś, to wszystko jest takie przerażające, i takie wielkie, i smutne, i zabawne, i szalone i... sama nawet nie wiem jakie.

- Więc postanowiłaś się z nim zabrać?

- Nie, wcale nie. W każdym razie nie od razu. – Donna wychyliła kolejnego drinka i pociągnęła długi łyk piwa, zanim podjęła opowieść. – Masz normalne życie, Dean, życie pełne „Eastendersów" i dorywczej pracy, i śniadań na wynos, i smsów i głupot. W piątkowe wieczory spotykasz się z kumpelami w pubie, a w sobotę jedziesz na zakupy. Żresz się z mamą i żałujesz, że nie wyniosłaś się z domu, ale zawsze brak ci kasy, więc odkładasz decyzję z roku na rok. Bez przerwy jesteś na diecie, a kiedy dieta nie zadziała, obżerasz się jak świnia. Nie jesteś ładna, ani mądra, ani ważna. Jesteś nikim. I nikim masz pozostać.

Dean milczał.

- A potem zdarza się coś takiego. Koniec świata. I już sam fakt, że go przetrwałam... jakoś tak wszystko zmienia. Ale... i tak, to jest zbyt dziwaczne, zbyt dalekie od rzeczywistości. No więc, kiedy mnie zaptał, odpowiedziałam „nie." Chciałam tylko wrócić do domu i porządnie się wypłakać. A on odszedł. I od tej pory ciągle go szukałam.

- Wygląda na to, że go znalazłaś.

- Znalazłam. – Donna uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – A jakże.

- Więc, co się zmieniło?

- Och, _ja_ się zmieniłam. A potem zmieniłam się jeszcze bardziej. Ale czego to ja nie widziałam! Spotkałam Agathę Christie! Byłam w Pompejach – w dzień wulkanu! Poleciałam na Ood Sferę! Walczyłam z Dalekami! Miałam głowę nafaszerowaną wiedzą Doktora! Ocaliłam świat, Dean; ja – Donna Noble z Chiswick w Londynie – ocaliłam wszechświat! Wszystkie wszechświaty, ściśle mówiąc. Od czegoś takiego nie można odwrócić się i odejść. Nie można.

- Ocaliłaś wszechświat? – Dean znów rzucił jej to powątpiewające spojrzenie.

- Wiem! – zachichotała Donna. – _Magia_!

- Ja zabiłem żółtookiego demona – powiedział Dean. – Tego samego, który zrobił to Sammy'emu. Nie ma porównania.

Złapał szklaneczkę z kolejnym drinkiem.

- Dean, z tego co mówiłeś wynika, że żyłeś na linii frontu, codziennie, od wczesnego dzieciństwa, opiekując się braciszkiem i walcząc z potworami! Ja byłam głupią, grubą krową. Ty byłeś bohaterem! Nadal nim jesteś! I, może przemawia przeze mnie whisky, ale jesteś słodki. – Donna stłumiła czkawkę. – Tak, definitywnie przemawia przeze mnie whisky.

- On nie wygląda na kosmitę – wymruczał po chwili Dean.

- Ma dwa serca – powiedziała Donna.

- Żartujesz!

- Nie. Podwójny układ sercowo-naczyniowy. Całkiem niedawno ocalił mu życie.

- Co jeszcze ma podwójne?

- Hej! – Donna walnęła Deana w ramię. – Nie przeginaj!

- A na czym polega bycie jego „towarzyszką"?

- Na „wspólnych podróżach." Na „dotrzymywaniu towarzystwa." I to na dość staromodnym dotrzymywaniu towarzystwa.

- Żadnych intymnych związków?

- On jest obcy, Dean. Jest kosmitą. I nie wydaje mi się, żeby myślał o mnie w taki sposób. Och, w cholerę z tym, dlaczego miałby tak o mnie myśleć?!

- O, bo ja wiem? Bo jesteś zabawna? Mądra? Odważna? Szczera? – Dean umilkł i potrząsnął głową. – Ta, a oto i głos _mojej_ whisky.

Donna czknęła ponownie.

- Miał tę dziewczynę – powiedziała z lekka bełkotliwie. – _Blondynkę_.

- Auć! – Dean wzniósł kolejną szklaneczkę jak do toastu. – I gdzie się podziała?

- Jest w innym wymiarze. O ile nie wydarzy się kolejna katastrofa, nie może jej nawet odwiedzić. A poza tym, ona ma już kogoś innego.

- Fatalna sprawa – powiedział Dean. – Miałem kiedyś dziewczynę, jakieś osiem lat temu. I ona ma dzieciaka. Myślałem, że mojego, ale nie. Ale mimo wszystko... dzieciak jest super, a ona jest wspaniała. Istny ogień. Ale wiesz, ja ląduję w piekle, Castiel wywleka mnie stamtąd; Sam rżnie się z Ruby i doskonali swoje umiejętności Władcy Cienia; Lilith łamie pieczęcie... Po prostu brak czasu na związki. Zresztą, i tak byłbym do dupy w te klocki. Nigdy nigdzie nie zagrzałem miejsca. Pobaw się i w nogi – to cały Dean Winchester.

- Wyglądasz na takiego – przyznała Donna. – Seksowny i niebezpieczny.

- Tak myślisz?

- Taaaaa...

- Wiesz co, to dziwne. – Dean wydął wargi. – To, jak ze sobą rozmawiamy. Wypruwam przed tobą bebechy, i to jest stuprocentowo chwila z filmu dla bab, a wcale nie czuję się głupio.

- Och, weź się w garść, Dean, ty mięczaku! – roześmiała się Donna. – Mamy przed sobą poważną popijawę.

- Racja. Popijawa. – Dean spłukał kolejnego drinka łykiem piwa. – Ty też jesteś seksowna. Twoje włosy... Niesamowite.

- Rude.

- Nie... ogniste... Cała jesteś ognista... Fantastyczna z ciebie babka, Donno.

- Fantastyczny z ciebie facet, Dean.

- Wypijmy za to.

- Wypijmy.

W kilka kolejek później, z głową opartą o blat stolika, Donna wymamrotała cicho:

- Świat to zabawne miejsce, wiesz? Zabawnym miejscem ten światek jest. To, jak ludzie na siebie wpadają... jakby to było gdzieś zapisane. To niesamowite! Ja, kurdę, kocham ten śmieszny światek!

Wtedy właśnie pojawił się anioł.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	6. Trzepot anielskich skrzydeł

* * *

**.6. Trzepot anielskich skrzydeł**

* * *

Castiel, jak zwykle, wyglądał na znużonego. Jego prochowiec był wygnieciony; podobnie jak jego twarz. Głębokie cienie otaczały jego czyste, intensywnie błękitne oczy. Włosy miał w nieładzie i garbił ramiona. Nie przypominał Posłańca Boga. Wyglądał jak zestresowany urzędnik podatkowy, którego dopiero co wylano z pracy.

- Dean – powiedział sucho.

- Cass – odparł Dean. – Co jest?

- Jesteś pijany?

- Jesteś ślepy?

- A _ten_ skąd się wziął? – spytała Donna.

- Donno, poznaj Castiela, anioła. Cass, poznaj Donnę Noble.

Oczy Castiela rozszerzyły się, a jego szczęka opadła. Spojrzał na Donnę z czystym przerażeniem.

- Co ona tu robi?

- Siedzę sobie na piwku z Deanem, wielkie dzięki – odparowała Donna. – Na kilku piwkach. I na paru głębszych.

- Nie powinno cię tu być, Donno Noble – wyszeptał Castiel. – Nie wolno mi z tobą rozmawiać.

- Dlaczego?

- Twoja obecność to zagrożenie. Istnieje pewien plan. Ty się w nim nie mieścisz.

- No i właśnie sprawiłaś, że mój anielski przyjaciel posrał się ze strachu. Chyba cię kocham – oznajmił Dean, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Castiel przeniósł uparty wzrok na jego twarz. Donna pomyślała, że anioł jest dość niewysoki, jak na Posłańca Boga. Mimo to, była w nim jakaś siła, niczym zwinięty wąż, gotowy do ataku.

- On jest z nią? Doktor?

- Jest z Samem – odparł Dean. – Szukają folkloru na temat naszej zjawy. Wiesz, tego od trupów puree.

- Nie wolno ci się w to angażować – rozkazał Castiel. – Zostaw tę sprawę. Teraz. Zanim będzie za późno.

- Chwila, mamy tu zjawę, która morduje ludzi rozsmarowując ich na płask, a my mamy sobie odpuścić? To nasza praca, Cass. Nie odejdziemy, dopóki nie zetrzemy go na proszek.

- Powinniście być gdzie indziej – powiedział anioł surowo. – Tak, jak zostało zapisane. Ich obecność wywołuje zakłócenia. Ten człowiek, ten Doktor, to mąciwoda. Wykrzywia czas, przeinacza rzeczywistość. Już raz...

- Już raz co? – spytała Donna.

- Jesteś anomalią. – Spojrzenie Castiela z wolna przewędrowało ku Donnie. – Nie należysz do tego miejsca. Także dla ciebie istaniał plan, ale został przeinaczony, więc teraz wywołujesz przeinaczenia wszędzie, gdzie się pojawisz.

- Jak to, nie należę do tego miejsca? – wykrzyknęła Donna. – To mój świat!

- Już nie.

- Co? – Zarówno Donna jak i Dean niedowierzająco potrząsnęli głowami.

- Dość o tym. – Castiel znów zwrócił się do Deana. Mogło to być złudzeniem, ale zdawało się, że blade wargi anioła drżą. – Dean, musisz spotkać się z Bobby'm. To właśnie robisz. To jest twoja historia. Zostaw ich i jedź. Zabierz ze sobą Sama. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, jakie już wywołaliście szkody. Spakuj się i jedź.

- Nie.

- Dean. – Castiel głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza. – Ty sam sprawiasz wystarczająco dużo kłopotów. Jesteś uparty i poddajesz się nastrojom, i nie masz pojęcia, dokąd chciałbyś skierować swoje życie. Do tego dochodzi Sam. Ja już... Są pewne zasady, Dean, a ja muszę ich przestrzegać. Wydaje mi się, że nie robię niczego innego, tylko kryję twoje tyły. Dokonałeś tak wiele, ocaliłeś tylu ludzi, ale nadal pozostajesz żałosnym ciężarem na moich ramionach. Myślałem, że lepiej ci pójdzie wypełnianie rozkazów.

- Taaa, tylko, że ta moja część wzięła się i umarła – zawarczał Dean. – Nie jesteś moim tatusiem.

Rozległ się nagły trzepot i mroczny cień w kształcie skrzydeł na moment pojawił się ponad ramionami Castiela. Donna wstrzymała oddech.

- Teraz powie, że zepchną mnie do piekła, z którego on mnie wyciągnął – skomentował Dean, kompletnie nie przejęty. – Szczerze? To robi wrażenie tylko za pierwszym razem.

- Nie, nie powiem tego. – Cień zniknął. – Powiem tylko – spiesz się. To miejsce, ci... ludzie... nie mają być częścią twojego życia. Choć raz posłuchaj mojej rady, i wyjedź stąd.

- A ty, Donno Noble. – Spojrzał na nią znowu, z cieniem uśmiechu w kącikach ust. – Nie mów o mnie Doktorowi. Niech to będzie niespodzianką, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

I zniknął.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	7. Trzecia oznaka niebezpiecznych związków

* * *

**.7. Trzecia oznaka niebezpiecznych związków**

* * *

Donna otworzyła oczy i przez chwilę po prostu się gapiła. Na suficie wymalowani byli mali kowboje. Na zasłonach wydrukowani byli mali kowboje. Do toalety wiodły saloonowe, wahadłowe drzwiczki. Zdecydowanie nie była to TARDIS.

Potem zerknęła w lewo i zobaczyła twarz Deana, zaledwie o centymetry oddaloną od jej własnej twarzy.

Wrzasnęła cienko i usiadła gwałtownie, zagarniając rękoma prześcieradła i podciągając je wysoko pod szyję.

Dean zamrugał i podniósł głowę z poduszki. W kąciku ust miał nieco śliny. Jego zaspane oczy przesunęły się po Donnie, potem rozszerzyły się dziko, a Dean odskoczył w tył, wypadając z łóżka.

- Jeeeezu!

- Czy my... – Gardło Donny było wyschnięte na wiór. – Czy myśmy... zrobili... _to_?

- Ja... My... Nie pamiętam – odpowiedział Dean z podłogi. – Czy ty...?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Masz na sobie majtki?

- A ty?

Bardzo powoli Donna przeniosła wzrok w dół i zajrzała pod prześcieradło.

- O, Boże!

- Co?

- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy... to zrobili – odpowiedziała. – Jestem ubrana... Trochę... Ty?

- Eeem... nie za bardzo. Mogę?

- Pewnie. – Podała mu prześcieradło, a sama schowała się za poduszką. – Widziałeś gdzieś moją bluzkę?

- Nie. Widziałaś moje... wszystko?

- Mam twoją koszulkę.

- Możesz mi ją podać?

- Najpierw musisz dać mi moją bluzkę. Bo nie mogę znaleźć stanika.

- Jeeeezu!

- OK, obydwoje byliśmy pijani. Za bardzo pijani, żeby zrobić... cokolwiek. Byłam taka zalana, że śniłam o aniele w barze.

- No, był tam Castiel... – Głowa Deana wynurzyła się zza skraju łóżka. – Ale po tym wszystko wydaje się... dość niewyraźne.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie polubiłeś mnie tak bardzo, jak ja ciebie – powiedziała Donna. – Bo jeśli tak...

- _Lubię _cię, Donno. Tylko ta sytuacja jest...

- Bardzo niezręczna. Wiem.

Znalazła swoją bluzkę i stanik zwinięte w kłębek i upchnięte pod drugą poduszką.

- Dobrze, nie podglądaj.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Donna sapnęła ze strachu i szybko przeciągnęła bluzkę przez głowę.

- O mój Boże, o mój Boże, o mój Boże! – wyszeptała.

- Donno, jesteś tam?

To był głos Doktora.

- O... MÓJ... BOŻE... – wypowiedziała Donna samym ruchem warg.

- Dean? Dean, obudź się? Co się ze wszystkimi stało?

Na palcach Donna przekradła się do łazienki, uchyliła maleńkie okienko i przecisnęła się przez nie, twardo lądując w zielsku pod murem. Okrążyła budynek motelu, przystanęła na chwilę, by uporządkować włosy i zetrzeć rozmazany makijaż, po czym podeszła do drzwi pokoju Deana i zastukała głośno.

- Proszę.

Weszła do środka, czując jak wali jej serce. Doktor obrzucił ją przelotnym spojrzeniem.

- Donna? Gdzie byłaś? Szukałem cię wszędzie.

- Ja... Wyszłam... – wymruczała Donna, starając się nie patrzyć na Deana, który nadal był tylko częściowo ubrany, za to wyraźnie zestresowany.

- Co się stało? – spytała Donna.

- Myślimy, że wiemy kim, albo czym, jest nasz duch – odpowiedział Doktor. – To ci się spodoba, Dean.

Przemaszerował przez pokój, zawrócił, zatrzymał się i ze zmarszczonym czołem zapatrzył w podłogę. Donna spojrzała w to samo miejsce i dostrzegła swój sandał, częściowo zagrzebany w małej kupce ubrań Deana. Poczuła nagłe gorąco wypływające jej na policzki.

- Tak. – Doktor odchrząknął. – W porządku. Duch. Czy... czy możemy spotkać się w restauracji, za jakąś godzinę?

- Tak. Pewnie – słabo odparł Dean.

- Doktorze, wszystko w porządku? – spytała Donna.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco, z przekrzywioną głową, szeroko otwierając brązowe oczy.

- U mnie zawsze wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział.

Co oznaczało, że było dokładnie na odwrót.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	8. Rubin w dymie

* * *

**.8. Rubin w dymie**

* * *

Cała czwórka próbowała dojrzeć obraz na ekranie laptopa ustawionego na stole, pomiędzy nimi. W związku z tym laptop Sama wędrował w tę i z powrotem po blacie, nie pozostawiając miejsca na talerze ze śniadaniem. Dean trzymał więc swój talerz na kolanach, szybko pochłaniając jajecznicę na bekonie i tosty. Doktor ponownie obrócił laptop, dając Deanowi możliwość dokładnego przyjrzenia się jego podniszczonej obudowie. Dean przełknął większość jajecznicy i bryznął dookoła resztą zadając pytanie:

- No więc znaleźliście coś, czy nie?

- Istnieje nieco podań na temat nienaturalnych katastrof – powiedział Sam. – Powodzie, trąby powietrzne, pożary; niekiedy zdają się pojawiać znikąd, jakby przywołane zaklęciem. Co sugerowałoby nadprzyrodzoną ingerencję.

- Demon?

- Zazwyczaj. Albo anioł.

- Anioł? – powtórzyła Donna. Tego ranka była dziwnie milcząca. Piła swoją herbatę z mlekiem z wyrazem twarzy winowajczyni.

- Tak, i do tego wkurwiony – powiedział Sam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem tańczącym w kącikach ust. Na moment jego oczy zamigotały czymś zimnym, jakby odbijały dzikie, burzowe chmury, przesuwające się po niebie. Potrząsnął głową. – Ale to coś innego. Wszystkie znaki – są po prostu... przegięte. Badaliśmy tego ducha z kina...

- Duchy – wtrącił Doktor. – A dokładniej mówiąc _istoty_.

- Tak czy tak, nikt tam nie umarł – ciągnął Sam. – Nikt. Żywa dusza. Nie ma żadnych danych na temat nienaturalnych zgonów powiązanych z tym miejscem, nawet z czasów zanim zbudowano tam kino.

- Więc jak...

- W okolicy są inne nawiedzone miejsca. Parę budynków, stary cmentarz – Summit Creek ma kilka własnych, niezbyt nachalnych duchów. Żaden z nich nie jest niebezpieczny, ani żądny krwi. Wygląda na to, że coś wypłoszyło zjawy z miejsc, w których zazwyczaj straszą – wystraszone straszydła zjawiły się w kinie.

- Wszystkie na raz? – spytała Donna. – Czy coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe?

- Myślałem, że nie. Strachy są w pewnym sensie przykute do miejsca, w którym umarły. Czasami decydują się nawiedzać inne okolice, ale ich także nie mogą opuścić. Są związane ze ściśle określonymi punktami – z domami, cmentarzami, szpitalami, więzieniami i z czym tam jeszcze. Niektóre trzymają się szczególnych przedmiotów – takich jak obrazy, meble, samochody, zabawki, lustra; rzeczy, które były dla nich ważne za życia. Mogą podążyć za takimi przedmiotami w nowe miejsca, ale sprawdziłem to; ostatnio niczego nie wniesiono do budynku kina. Wręcz przeciwnie, kilka miesięcy temu kino zostało niemal doszczętnie opróżnione.

- Ale ja i Dean... – Donna zawahała się i rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Doktora. – Widzieliśmy te duchy.

- My też. Udało mi się nawet rozpoznać dwa spośród nich. Angelina Prow – Sam otworzył okno zawierające fotografię młodej kobiety o wielkich, ciemnych oczach, i obrócił laptop aby pokazać ją Donnie.

– I Justus Blaine.

Stara fotografia w kolorze sepii, przedstawiająca potężnie zbudowanego mężczyznę w staromodnym ubraniu.

– Angelina nawiedzała cmentarz, opłakując męża, który zginął w Wietnamie w 1969 roku; nazywano ją Damą z Kwiatami. Zawsze trzymała bukiet goździków – najwyraźniej lubiła te kwiaty. Justusa często widywano w pobliżu rzeki. Podobno zginął tam, zamordowany przez wspólnika na początku lat dwudziestych. Od tamtej pory nawiedzał to miejsce.

- Więc jak strachy mogły stamtąd odejść? – spytał Dean.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Jedno jest pewne – są przerażone i bardzo niebezpieczne.

- Wystraszone straszydła. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby. – A jeszcze nawet nie pokapowały się, że mają do czynienia z _nami_.

Donna napotkała jego spojrzenie, po czym szybko przeniosła wzrok na Doktora. Nawet nie wspomniał o tym, że _on_ jest tym, kogo boją się potwory. Tym razem obyło się bez zwyczajowego _Jestem Doktorem/Nadciągającym Sztormem/Sprawdź sam, z kim masz do czynienia_. Dziwne.

Korzystając z tego, że bracia Winchester pogrążyli się w dyskusji nad możliwościami duchowej relokacji, Donna przechyliła się przez stół w stronę Doktora.

- Nic nie mówisz – zauważyła.

- Taaaaa – westchnął Doktor. – Nie mówię.

- Myślisz... myślisz, że to mogą być prawdziwe _duchy_? – wyszeptała.

- Myślę, że to ślady – odpowiedział Doktor równie cicho. – Pamiętasz przekaźniki neuronowe, przechowujące echo człowieka po jego śmierci?

- Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? – Nie było to wspomnie, do którego Donna byłaby jakoś szczególnie przywiązana; na nieszczęście odzyskała je wraz z całym pakietem. – _Duchowanie_. Cała ta gadka o lodach i sznurowadłach. Cholernie okrutne, moim zdaniem.

- Wiesz, myślałem sobie... – zaczął Doktor i ucichł.

- Tak? – zapytała Donna po chwili.

- Przepraszam, co?

- Myślałeś...?

- No, myślałem, zazwyczaj myślę, prawda?

- _Doktorze_!

- _Co_?

- Powiedziałeś, że to ślady – niecierpliwie rzuciła Donna. – Ślady czego? Ślady _na czym_?

- Ślady emocji? Nie wiem, może myśli? Swego rodzaju podstawowe engramy osobowości, powoli rozpadające się po śmierci człowieka, do którego należały? Kto wie? Zaczynam podejrzewać, że tu, na Ziemi, są miejsca oferujące strukturę energetyczną zdolną przechwytywać i utrwalać takie ślady... no, nie w nieskończoność, ale przez bardzo długi czas. Setki lat w niektórych przypadkach.

- _Duchy_ – wyszeptała Donna. – Zaczynasz wierzyć w _duchy_.

- Co? _Nie_! Powiedziałem, że to ślady. Cienie. Są jak... jak ślady stóp odciśnięte w glinie, która potem skamieniała, przechowując je przez wieki. Nie mają odrębnej świadomości, są jedynie jej odbiciem. To nie duchy ani zagubione dusze. To tylko ślady stóp w glinie rzeczywistości.

- W sumie to, o czym mówisz bardzo przypomina coś, co my nazywamy duchami.

Donna okręciła się szybko na krześle. Zdążyła niemal zapomnieć o Samie i Deanie siedzących obok. Przez chwilę była tutaj sama z Doktorem. I tak powinno być.

- A mimo to pozbywacie się ich za pomocą święconej wody i srebrnych kul – warknął Doktor.

- Soli kamiennej i żelaza. I nie tak łatwo się ich pozbyć. Zazwyczaj musimy wpierw odnaleźć ludzkie szczątki, zasypać je solą i spalić – wyjaśnił Sam.

- Zasypać solą? – Donna uniosła brwi. – Przyprawiacie je i grilujecie? Niby jak to ma zadziałać na duchy? Nie powinniście ich raczej, ja wiem, egzorcyzmować?

- Egzorcyzmuje się demony, Donno. Sól kamienna, żelazo i ogień mają własności oczyszczające. Jak myślisz, dlaczego czarownice palono na stosie?

- Bo łapacze czarownic byli _kompletnymi debilami_?

- Nie byli. – Dean zacisnął wargi. – Spotkałaś kiedyś czarownicę?

- Ja spotkałem! – Doktor ożywił się na moment, po to tylko, by w chwilę póżniej znów pogrążyć się w ponurych rozmyślaniach. – W sumie to nie była czarownica, tylko Carrionitka. Ale wyglądała jak wiedźma. Miała nawet kocioł. Próbowała mnie zabić.

- Byłem, widziałem, olałem T-shirty – powiedział Dean.

- Spotkałeś kiedyś Carrionitkę?

- Jeśli była, nie przyznała się do tego. Och, Sammy, powinieneś spytać, swoją najdroższą Ruby, czy była za życia Carrionitką. Cokolwiek _to_ oznacza.

- Nie _byłam_!

Wszyscy podskoczyli na krzesłach.

- Nie... _rób_... tak... – wysapał Dean, obracając się w stronę szczupłej, czarnowłosej kobiety, stojącej przy ich stoliku, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i iskrami sypiącymi się z ciemnych oczu. – Zakasłaj, czy co. Noś dzwoneczek?

- Słyszałam, że wdałeś się w pyskówkę z Castielem – oznajmiła kobieta, zupełnie nie przejęta jego słowami. – Nie kazał ci pakować manatków i wynosić się stąd?

- Co, teraz już współpracujecie? Castiel i Ruby – Piórko i Siarką; jaka fajna nazwa dla partnerów w interesie.

- Nie _współpracujemy_ – rzuciła Ruby z naciskiem. – No, może w takim sensie, że oboje próbujemy ocalić wam tyłki. Czy Castiel nie zabronił wam zadawać się z tymi ludźmi?

- Nas masz na myśli? – spytała Donna.

Ruby nawet na nią nie spojrzała. Wlepiała wzrok w Deana; jej czarne, przepastne oczy płonęły wewnętrznym ogniem. Po chwili przeniosła spojrzenie na Sama i coś w jej oczach się zmieniło; może był to tylko refleks światła odbijającego się od chromowanej poręczy baru; ale Donna mogłaby przysiąc, że ogień w źrenicach Ruby eksplodował z nieoczekiwaną mocą.

- To nie jest wasz problem – powiedziała wolno Ruby. – Marnujecie tu czas.

- Możemy marnować nasz czas tak, jak się nam żywnie podoba – warknął Dean.

- _Umrzecie_! – Ruby opuściła ręce i pochyliła się nad stołem. Czarne włosy opadły jej na twarz. – Umieracie tutaj, obaj, wy durne pały! Właśnie to próbował powiedzieć wam Castiel!

- Skąd _on_ to wiedział?/My wszyscy?/Przepraszam, ale... kim jesteś?/On ci to powiedział?/Ja i Doktor też?/Kto to jest Castiel?/A skąd niby _ty_ to wiesz? – głosy Donny, Doktora, Deana i Sama zlały się w nerwową paplaninę.

- Och, zamknijcie się! – wrzasnęła Ruby. – Zamknijcie jadaczki, wszyscy!

I nagle jej oczy stały się czarne; zupełnie, absolutnie czarne – jak dwie niebezpieczne szczeliny w znajomym świecie. Mrugnęła i czerń odeszła. Donna poczuła dreszcz spełzający w dół jej kręgosłupa.

- Kim ty jesteś? – powtórzył Doktor, wychylając się do przodu ze swojego krzesła, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się czarnowłosej kobiecie. – _Czym_ ty jesteś?

- No i czy to nie słodziutkie? – Ruby potrząsnęła głową. – Z takim akcentem powinieneś być gentelmenem.

- Znów byłem nieuprzejmy? Przepraszam. Nie chciałem... Ale, kim...?

- Ruby, ani się waż! – rzucił Dean. W jego głosie zabrzmiały gniewne nuty.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko, niewesoło.

- Nie martw się. Już mnie tu nie ma. Nie zadaję się z głupcami... Sam...?

- Tak?

- Idziesz ze mną?

Młodszy brat zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok. Zawahał się na długą chwilę zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć gwałtownie:

- Nie.

- Super! – Odwróciła się, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale nie przylatuj do mnie po pomoc, kiedy braciszkowi wyprują się bebechy. Z tego co wiem, on umiera pierwszy. Powoli. Nie powinien jeść śniadania. Tylko pogorszył sprawę. Ty przynajmniej giniesz szybko. Za to musisz patrzeć jak wszyscy umierają przed tobą. To nie może być miłe. Ale z drugiej strony, zostałeś ostrzeżony.

- Ruby, przestań! – krzyknął Dean.

Okręciła się na pięcie, posyłając mu ogniste spojrzenie.

- Zasługuję na to, żebyście mnie wysłuchali!

- Zasługujesz na to, żeby odesłać cię piorunem do piekła – powiedział Dean. Policzki i wargi miał blade, zaciskał pięści. – Zaufałem ci...

- Biedny, mały Dean i jego problemy z zaufaniem – zakpiła Ruby. – Tutaj nie chodzi o ciebie. Nie tym razem. Idzie o to, kto pozostanie na nogach, kiedy bitwa dobiegnie końca. Więc nie wyskakuj mi tu z tą pozą Wojownika Boga.

- Ty dziwko!

- I nawzajem!

- Dean...

- Nie, Sam! Nic nie mów!

- Chyba powinniśmy się przejść – wyszeptał Doktor prosto do ucha Donny. Złapał ją za rękę i szybko podniósł się z krzesła.

- Dean, powinniśmy jej wysłuchać...

- Tak, tak samo jak ty słuchałeś jej przez cały czas, kiedy ja byłem w...

- Próbowałem cię stamtąd wydostać!

- Próbowałeś dostać się do Akademii Czarnej Magii!

- Najwyraźniej mają swoje własne problemy. – Doktor wlókł Donnę w stronę wyjścia. – Wrócimy, kiedy skończą.

- Dobra, idźcie! – wrzasnęła Ruby na całe gardło. – Cała wasza czwórka, idźcie tam!

Patrzyła na nich po kolei, mówiąc z jadem w głosie:

- Żołnierz. Mąciwoda. Anomalia. I Zabawka Diabła. Idźcie. Wszyscy. Idźcie i rzućcie się w szczelinę. Dalej, idźcie i zdychajcie.

Doktor zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Donna wpadła mu na plecy.

- Co powiedziałaś?

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	9. Kto wystraszył wystraszone straszydła?

* * *

**.9. Kto wystraszył wystraszone straszydła?**

* * *

- Jest demonem?

Donna podeszła do Deana i delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

- To próbujesz mi powiedzieć? Że ona jest demonem, i że ma tę straszną władzę nad Samem? Więc... co, znaczy, że ty jesteś blisko związany z aniołem, a twój brat z diabłem?

- Nie... nie nazwałbym tego związkiem – wymamrotał Dean. – To wszystko jest dość skomplikowane.

- Anioły i demony – zaśmiała się Donna. – Czy to nie brzmi ciutek jak bieżący program kin? Dan Brown? Nie?

- Donna... Słuchaj... – zaczął Dean, ale nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

- Ona coś wie. O _nas_. Po prostu wie. I zna mnie, i Doktora. To jest... To jest strasznie dziwne.

- Ona nie jest czło...

- Jest demonem, rozumiem. Mimo to... Te przezwiska. Ty jesteś Żołnierzem. Doktor jest Mąciwodą. Sam jest Zabawką Diabła. A ja jestem...

- Anomalią – dokończył Dean.

- No właśnie; rzecz w tym, że jestem – Donna przygryzła dolną wargę. – Jestem Anomalią. Myślę, że zawsze nią byłam. Ale... To takie okrutne. Ona była okrutna. Czy chciała nas, bo ja wiem, wystraszyć? Ostrzec? I czy nie powinniśmy posłuchać ostrzeżenia, jeśli słyszymy je z _obu_ stron?

- Mamy tu coś do zrobienia. – Dean obrócił się w jej stronę. W ręce trzymał obrzyna. – Więc bierzmy się za robotę!

- Ale ona powiedziała, że zginiemy.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Zauważyłam.

Donna zerknęła w stronę Sama i Doktora, rozstawiających jakieś dziwacznie wyglądające urządzenia na zakurzonej podłodze sali kinowej. Młodszy Winchester wyglądał na całkowicie zaabsorbowanego kablami i taśmą klejącą, ale Donna zauważyła niepewne spojrzenia, jakie rzucał w stronę Deana. Coś działo się pomiędzy tą dwójką, a Donna wiedziała, że nie była to wyłącznie braterska miłość. Przez chwilę czuła się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Westchnęła.

- To nie ma sensu.

- Zapominasz o czymś – powiedział Dean. – Ludzie stracili życie. Tu nie chodzi o anioły i demony; nie chodzi o Sama i o mnie, czy o ciebie i Doktora. Chodzi o nich.

- No, tak, z pewnością, ale...

- Tutaj!

Doktor podniósł się z podłogi i biegał po sali trzymając w ręce popiskujące urządzenie. Wyglądał teraz tak... no cóż, _normalnie_, rozczochrany, z przekrzywionymi okularami w grubych oprawkach i z wyrazem oczekiwania, niemalże najwyższej satysfakcji, na twarzy, że Donna nie mogła się nie roześmiać. Doktor zahamował na moment, rzucając jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.

- Co?

- Nic. Nie... nie przerywaj sobie. A w ogóle, co to ma być?

- Ooo, to w sumie zwykły wzmacniacz; proste urządzenie. Jeśli są tutaj jakieś ślady emocjonalnej energii, podkręci je tak, że będziemy mogli zobaczyć... to...

Donna powiodła spojrzeniem za jego wzrokiem. Stała tam kobieta – blada, ciemnowłosa kobieta, trzymająca w dłoniach bukiet różowych goździków. Jej obraz wydawał się dziwnie zniekształcony, nieustannie migotał, pojawiając się i znikając, i przyprawiając Donnę o zawrót głowy.

- OK – powiedział Dean, okrążając ją powoli i trzymając w pogotowiu obrzyna załadowanego solą. – Angelina, jak sądzę?

Duch westchnął i zwrócił ku niemu twarz.

- Pomóżcie mi – wyszeptała Angelina. W jej głosie było mnóstwo strachu i bólu. Dziwne zniekształcenie rozbrzmiewało także w tym dźwięku; jakiś nie do końca określony ton, który sprawił, że skóra Donny zaczęła mrowić. Przysunęła się bliżej do Doktora i złapała go za rękaw płaszcza.

- Duch! – wykrzyknęła szeptem. – Nie wierzę! Najprawdziwszy duch! To znaczy, widziałam je wcześniej; latające krzesła, i ogień, i w ogóle, ale tamto było jakieś zamazane i nierealne. Ale ona mówi! I jest duchem!

- Śladem – poprawił Doktor.

- Ale przecież... ona jest tutaj! Jest rzeczywista! Słyszę jej głos! Słyszę głos ducha!

- Pomóżcie mi – powtórzyła Angelina.

- Nie powinno cię tu być – powiedział Sam. Ruszył w stronę ducha, ale Dean powstrzymał go wyciągając rękę. Sam obrzucił go z lekka poirytowanym spojrzeniem. – To nie jest twoje miejsce. Dlaczego opuściłaś cmentarz?

- On nas pożera – powiedziała Angelina. Rozwarła palce i pozwoliła, by bukiet goździków upadł na podłogę. Kwiaty dotknęły zakurzonych desek i natychmiast rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. – On nas zabija.

- Kto?

- Niesamowite! – Doktor wycelował w nią wzmacniacz. Jego palce zatańczyły nad przyciskami urządzenia. – To jest świadome!

- To kobieta. To _ona_ – z gniewem rzuciła Donna.

- No, ściśle mówiąc, to jest tylko...

- Kto was zabija? – powtórzył Sam.

- Potwór – wyjęczała Angelina. – Nieprawidłowość.

- Kto to jest? – zapytał Dean. Ta nieprawidłowość, co to takiego?

- Przyszedł z zewnątrz. Prześlizgnął się przez dziurę. Wyjąca pustka. Ciemność, ciemność, strach. On nas zabija!

- Pomóżcie nam!

Były tu teraz także i inne duchy; w jednym z nich Donna rozpoznała pechowego biznesmena Justusa Blaine'a. Kilkoro innych, kobiet i mężczyzn, przerażonych i migoczących dziwacznie w półcieniu, błagało ich o pomoc. Dean powoli obracał się w miejscu, próbując jakimś cudem wycelować strzelbę we wszystkie duchy na raz. Na twarzy Sama pojawił się wyraz smutku i skupienia. Doktor był w siódmym niebie; biegał szaleńczo z jednego krańca sali kinowej na drugą, badając przestrzeń wokół zjaw za pomocą swojego dziwacznego urządzenia. Serce Donny pękało z żalu. Zamrugała szybko, próbując powstrzymać łzy i głośno pociągnęła nosem.

- Pomożemy wam! Przysięgam, że wam pomożemy!

- Możecie powiedzieć nam coś więcej? – naciskał Sam, nagle tak totalnie panujący nad sytuacją, że Donna poczuła się nieswojo; do tej pory uważała Deana za przywódcę w zespole Winchesterów. – Potrzebne nam szczegóły. Kim on jest? Jak go znajdziemy?

- Nie tak – powiedział Justus Blaine. – Wszystko z nim jest nie tak.

- Pewnie, bo z ciebie szczyt normalności – cicho zakpił Dean.

- Jest bólem – dodał inny duch.

- Nie jest człowiekiem – powiedziała kobieta-duch, w poszarpanej, białej sukni, z włosami ociekającymi wodą. – To potwór.

- Jak was zabija? – spytał Sam.

- Tak, no bo w sumie, to już nie żyjecie – wtrącił Doktor. Donna posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Wzruszył ramionami. – No co, przecież _nie żyją_.

- Osłabia nas. Wysysa z nas siły. Oooch, to boli – zakwiliła Angelina. – Tak bardzo boli. Jest tak spragniony. Nie może ugasić pragnienia.

- Proszę... uspokój się – powiedział Sam. – Spróbujemy wam pomóc.

- Spróbujemy? – szepnął Dean. – Sammy, to nie jest nasze zadanie. Nie _pomagamy_ im. My...

- Wiem, kim jesteście. – Justus zwrócił się w jego stronę. – Łowcy. Rozpoznaję oznaki. Znam wasz zapach. Pogrzebałem kilku wam podobnych, och tak. Ale to już przeszłość. Nie ma znaczenia. Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. Proszę, pomóżcie nam.

- Niby czemu? – Dean wycelował obrzyna w brzuch Justusa. – Czemu mielibyśmy pomagać bandzie cholernych straszydeł?

Justus bez wahania odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

- Ona nikomu nie robi krzywdy – wskazał na Angelinę. – Większość z nich jest kompletnie niegroźna. To dziwne, że wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale teraz to wiem. Rozumiem. Pojmuję, dlaczego tu jestem; wiem, co uczyniłem. Zabijcie mnie, jeśli taka wola, ale ich ocalcie.

- Ta energia, to nieprawdopodobne! – wykrzyknął Doktor. – Cokolwiek się tu wydarzyło, nastąpił potężny przyrost energii, który ustabilizował ich engramy. Stali się myślącymi cieniami, a to... to jest niewiarygodne! Jak by na to nie patrzeć, mamy tu do czynienia ze świadomymi śladami!

- Duchy – wyszeptała Donna.

- Jaki przyrost energii? – spytał Sam. – Co się wam przydarzyło?

- Przyszedł ten prąd, wołanie w wietrze – ciągnęła kobieta o mokrych włosach. – Płonąca ścieżka. Niebiosa się rozwarły i splunęły na ziemię. Ogrzały nas.

- To runęło w dół. Roztrzaskało się. A potem wyłonił się potwór – zaszlochała Angelina. – I pożarł nas. Jest taki głodny. Taki spragniony. Nie może przestać.

- Byliśmy dość daleko, by się uwolnić – dodał Justus. – Uciekliśmy, wszyscy. Trzymaliśmy się razem. Ukryliśmy się. Ale to podążyło za nami.

- Prosimy, pomóżcie nam.

- To... jest... _magia_! – wyrzęził Doktor. Zamrugał szybko, rzucił Donnie ukradkowe spojrzenie i odchrząknął. – To znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć, że to... eeem... wspaniałe?

- Niby w jakim sensie? – parsknęła Donna, a wszystkie duchy zwróciły spojrzenie na Doktora.

- Coś ofiarowało im... wam... samoświadomość – powiedział Doktor. – Coś sprawiło, że staliście się realni! Czy to nie wspaniałe?

- To ich zabija, Doktorze – warknęła Donna.

- Tak, cóż, niewątpliwy minus, prawda, ale...

Kolba strzelby Deana podskoczyła w jego rękach, kiedy zdjął palec ze spustu. Oparł obrzyna o ramię i westchnął głęboko.

- Ostatnio nic nie jest proste, co? – sarknął. – Podstępne anioły, liościwe demony, dobre wilkołaki i uczciwi złodzieje. Ten świat to jeden, wielki, pierdolony oksymoron!

- Nie sądziłem, że ty w ogóle... – Z najwyższym wysiłkiem Sam powstrzymał się od dokończenia zdania. – Eeem, nieważne.

- Co? – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Co?!

- Nic. – Sam odwrócił wzrok, robiąc wielkie oczy. – Ale _oksymoron_...?

- Masz mnie za idiotę!

- Nie. Wcale nie.

- Tak. Tak o mnie myślisz. No to wiedz, że ja wiem _różne_ rzeczy!

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że ty...

- Uuups – powiedział Doktor. Bracia Winchester obrócili się do niego, równocześnie rozzłoszczeni i zadowoleni.

- Co?

- Mam przyrost! – wrzasnął Doktor.

- Może powinieneś zachować to dla siebie – zachichotał sucho Dean.

- Na czytniku! – krzyknął Doktor. – Przyrost energii! Coś nadchodzi!

- Jakie coś? – spytała Donna. Jej słowa utonęły w nagłym brzęczeniu głosów duchów. Zjawy zaczęły migotać szaleńczo; w jednej sekundzie płonęły jaskrawą bielą, w następnej niemalże znikały. Angelina Prow wyciągnęła ręce do Donny, jakby próbowała ją złapać.

- Nadchodzi! – zawodziła. – O mój Boże, nadchodzi! Pomóż nam! Pomóż nam!

- Pomóżcie nam! – lamentowały pozostałe duchy. – Ratujcie nas!

- Zróbcie coś! – ryknął Justus. – _Zróbcie coś_... proszę!

- _Nadchodzi_! – krzyknęła Angelina, po czym zapadła cisza.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi (z hukiem)..._**


	10. Dziura w rzeczywistości

**.10. **

**Dziura w rzeczywistości.**

* * *

Nie miało to określonego kształtu, przynajmniej z początku. Zaledwie kłąb ciemności wyłaniający się z przestrzeni pomiędzy normalnymi wymiarami. Znalazło się pomiędzy nimi, ale jednocześnie zdawało się zbliżać do ich świata z jakiejś nieprawdopodobnej dali. Rozległo się przeciągłe, straszliwe, kaszlące zawodzenie, które wwierciło się im w mózgi niczym długa na łokieć śruba. Wszystkie duchy zgasły w jednej chwili, aby pojawić się w chwilę później, skryte w kątach odrapanej sali kinowej; milczały teraz, a ich ciemne, zapadnięte oczy rozszerzał pierwotny lęk. Urządzenie w rękach Doktora wypluło jaskrawy pióropusz iskier i skonało z sykiem. Wszystkie elementy ustrojstwa rozstawionego na podłodze zaczęły eksplodować jeden po drugim w niepowstrzymanej reakcji łańcuchowej. Obrzyn Deana wystrzelił w powietrze, Doktor upuścił bezużyteczny wzmacniacz energii, Donna wrzasnęła cienko, a Sam wyskoczył naprzód, wyciągając przed siebie ramię i otwierając dłoń, jakby sam ten gest mógł powstrzymać cokolwiek się do nich zbliżało.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że gest podziałał.

Ciemość zawirowała i wydęła się, ujęta w ryzy przez młodszego Winchestera. Doktor westchnął cicho i sięgnął po soniczny śrubokręt. Donna skryła się za jego plecami; skrawkiem umysłu żałując, że stanowiły tak wątłą barykadę. Dean z uporem ładował pociski w chmurę ciemności; dookoła dziko gwizdały rykoszety. Sam dygotał z wysiłku, zaciskając oczy i zgrzytając zębami. Strumyczek krwi pociekł nagle z jego nozdrza, przeciął blade wargi i spłynął na brodę. Sam zachwiał się, zatoczył do tyłu, jedną ręką nadal powstrzymując dym, a drugą przyciskając do skroni. Jęknął z bólu.

- Sam? – wrzasnął Dean. – Sammy, nie!

- Mogę to zatrzymać! – wychrypiał młodszy Winchester. – Ale nie na długo! Lepiej... zmywajcie się stąd! Już!

- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy! – Dean przeładował broń i przysunął się bliżej do brata. – Nie zostawię cię tu!

Sam jęknął i osunął się na kolana. Donna wrzasnęła zza ramienia Doktora. Doktor wyciągnął przed siebie swój soniczny śrubokręt. Mroczna chmura wyła, zawodziła i kaszlała. Wydłużyła się; wysiłki Sama wciąż częściowo ją powstrzymywały, ale druga część wyciągnęła się ku górze i skłębiła się niczym gruba, złowieszcza warstwa dymu. Gotowa opaść im na głowy, zadławić ich swoimi oleistymi splotami.

- To jest... – Słowa Doktora utonęły w przerażającym hałasie, jaki wywoływała ta istota. Potrząsnął głową i złapał Donnę za nadgarstek. Musiała odczytać słowa z ruchu jego warg, aby cokolwiek zrozumieć:

- Uciekaj, Donno! Jeśli ci życie miłe, w nogi!

- A co z nimi? – odkrzyknęła, wskazując na Sama, klęczącego teraz i wyciągającego przed siebie obie ręce. Oczy chłopaka wywróciły się ku górze, błyskając szerokimi półksiężycami rogówki, a z obu jego nozdrzy tryskała krew. – To coś go zabija!

Dean musiał dojść do identycznego wniosku, ponieważ upuścił bezużyteczną strzelbę i chwycił Sama pod ramiona, próbując dźwignąć go z podłogi i odciągnąć w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. W mgnieniu oka ciało Sama zwiotczało jak pozbawione życia, a jego głowa przetoczyła się na ramię. Osunął się w ramionach brata – bezwładny balast, ciągnący ich obu ku ziemi.

Chmura cofnęła się, uniosła, wystrzeliła z siebie liczne macki i zaczęła smagać nimi dookoła z jadowitą wściekłością. Jedna z macek smagnęła Sama w twarz i nowy strumień krwi popłynął na jego pierś. Młodszy z braci Winchester uchylił powieki i jęknął z bólu. Dean wrzasnął coś niezrozumiałego i przesunął się szybko, odpychając Sama ku podłodze, zamieniając się z nim miejscami. Macka chlastnęła go przez plecy, rozdzierając jego kurtkę i brązową koszulkę. Dean wrzasnął i okręcił się w miejscu, zwracając się twarzą w stronę przeciwnika.

A potem wszystko przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, równocześnie zwalniając dla Donny do niemal poklatkowej prędkości, jak gdyby oglądała rozłożone przed nią fotografie wydarzeń; dzięki czemu mogła dojrzeć wszystkie szczegóły, ale nie miała dość czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Doktor wyskoczył do przodu, a jego sonik rozbłysnął błękitnym światłem. Dean zwrócił się w stronę kłębowiska macek wijących się nad jego głową. Sam ciężko runął na plecy. Jego twarz pokrywała krew, ale oczy miał otwarte, przytomne i przerażone. Doktor wycelował śrubokręt w rozwścieczoną chmurę. Dean zdołał częściowo unieść się z podłogi, klęcząc na jednym kolanie i prawą ręką sięgając do pochwy umocowanej na łydce pod spodniami. Ponad tuzin macek wystrzeliło w jego stronę dokładne w chwili, kiedy Dean wyszarpnął długi, pokarbowany nóż, i zatoczył ramieniem szeroki półokrąg, rozcinając dym i pozostawiając w nim szerokie, jarzące się szramy. Sonik wydał ostry trel. Dwie macki przedarły się przez obronę Deana i zaatakowały go z furią. Wyślizgnął się spod jednaj z nich, ale druga go dosięgła i przeszyła jego ciało, przyszpilając go do podłogi. Sam wrzasnął i ponownie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, poprzez mgłę oszołomienia próbując przywołać swoją mentalną moc. Dean odkrztusił krwią. Jej drobinki osiadły mu na policzkach niczym nowa warstwa piegów. Trel sonika przeszedł w oszalałe crescendo. Wszystko stało się świetliście białe.

Potwór zniknął.

Donna zachwiała się i opadła na kolana. Miała wrażenie, że już do końca życia będzie poruszała się na czworakach, gdyż jej nogi stały się bezwładne i przypominały galaretę. Powoli poczołgała się w stronę Deana, rozciągniętego na podłodze w kałuży własnej krwi. Sam, który znajdował się bliżej brata, dotarł do niego pierwszy i ucisnął ranę w jego brzuchu. Donna podała mu krótką, białą kurtkę, którą nosiła zarzuconą na błękitną bluzkę. Sam złożył ją i przycisnął do rany Deana.

Doktor był jedynym, który nadal stał na nogach. Soniczny śrubokręt w jego dłoni nadal śpiewał z ekscytacją.

- Mamy ledwie sekundy! – krzyknął. – Odepchnąłem to, ale wróci!

- Dean? – jęknął Sam. – Jezu, Dean! Powiedz coś, człowieku! Odezwij się!

- O...ona... p...powiedziała, że on... on będzie pierwszy – wyjąkała Donna. – O mój Boże, o mój Boże, _o mój Boże_! To się nie może dziać!

- Dean, trzymaj się, OK? Trzymaj się, chłopie!

- Musimy się stąd wydostać!

- _O mój Boże, Dean_!

- Ani mi się waż umierać! Słyszysz? Ani się _waż_!

Angelina, Justus, Topielica i inne zjawy przysunęły się bliżej, blade i rozmigotane, przyciskając dłonie do serc i ust. Sam, Dean, Donna i Doktor znaleźli się teraz w centrum utworzonego przez nie kręgu.

- Nie gapcie się tak! – zawył Sam. – Pomóżcie mu!

- Sam, to tylko duchy – wyszeptała Donna.

Wokół Deana błyskawicznie rozrastała się kałuża krwi.

- Och, kurwa! – desperacko zaklął Sam. – Och, Dean!

- To wraca! – Doktor sprawdził swój soniczny śrubokręt i obrócił się ku nim szybko. – Musimy się stąd zmywać!

- Dean!

- Doktorze!

Doktor zatrzymał się nagle.

- Już tu _jest_!

Wszystkie duchy zakrzyknęły jednym głosem, kiedy stary budynek kinowy zadrżał i zatrzeszczał. Ściany wydęły się do wnętrza, rozsiewając wokół długie odpryski drewna. Donna zakrztusiła się, czując nagłe zawroty głowy, zupełnie jakby w powietrzu, którym oddychała nie było dość tlenu. Podłoga zatrzęsła się, a ściany uleciały na boki. I oto znajdowali się w oku cyklonu, chronieni jedynie przez duchy, trzymające się za ręce i otaczające ich kręgiem. Poza ich migoczącymi postaciami ryczał wir unoszących się w powietrzu rupieci; szalona karuzela utworzona przez połamane deski, fotele pokryte czerwonym aksamitem, stare gazety, cegły, okruchy szkła, płachty zielonego plastiku, podarte dywany i zasłony. Budynek kina rozleciał się w drobny mak, połknięty przez tornado, a oni znajdowali się gdzieś w samym środku tego obłędu, zassani ku górze, wysoko ponad ponad Summit Creek w stanie Colorado, ponad USA, ponad cały świat, porwani tam, gdzie powietrze było zbyt rozrzedzone i zbyt zimne, by nim oddychać, tak daleko od ziemi, że potrzebowaliby sporo czasu, aby na nią runąć i umrzeć.

Donna czuła ręce Doktora zamykające się na jej ramionach, ale zacisnęła powieki, w obawie przed tym, co mogłaby zobaczyć. Wir powietrza obracał nimi w kółko; szybo, ale nie dość szybko, by ich rodzielić, by ich rozszarpać, tak jak rozdarłoby ich _prawdziwe_ tornado. Czuła, że się wnoszą, wciąż wznoszą, jakby huragan zamierzał wyrzucić ich ponad atmosferę Ziemi i porzucić gdzieś w lodowatej próżni kosmosu. Wciąż z zaciśniętymi powiekami, Donna spróbowała przekrzyczeć ryk wichury:

- Co się dzieje?

- Pęknięcie! – odwrzasnął Doktor. – To jest szczelina! Dziura w rzeczywistości!

- Co?

- Sama zobacz!

- Doktorze, zaraz umrzemy! Mam gdzieś dziury w rzeczywistości! Za nic nie wyjdziemy z tego cało!

- Och, tylko na to _popatrz_! Co, nie jesteś nawet ciekawa? No, _dalej_!

- Jeśli to przetrwamy, _zabiję_ cię! – Donna uchyliła oczy na króciutką chwilę, wystarczającą by dojrzeć przedziwny obraz ponad ich głowami. Niebo zostało rozdarte na pół; krawędzie tej rysy w przestrzeni znaczyły rozżarzone iskry elektrycznych wyładowań. Poza szczeliną rozpościerało się przyprawiające o zawrót głowy pustkowie ciemności i świateł, w jakiś sposób przeczące wszelkim zasadom, do jakich Donna przywykła na Ziemi. Z trudem powstrzymała się od tego, by zwymiotować.

- Co _to_ jest?

- Międzywymia...

Siła, która zasysała ich ku górze nagle zamarła. Donna mogłaby przysiąc, że przez króciutką chwilę zawiśli w powietrzu, niczym Kojot Wiley na sekundę przed karkołomnym upadkiem na dno kanionu. A potem zaczęli spadać. Pęd powietrza wcisnął im z powrotem do płuc wszelkie słowa i krzyki. Niemożliwe było nawet zaczerpnięcie tchu. Opadali swobodnie. Opadali. I opadali... Długi lot ku bardzo robryźniętej śmierci.


	11. Teraz nasz ruch!

**.11. **

**Teraz nasz ruch!**

* * *

Z impetem walnęli o podłogę z metalowej siatki.

– Tak! – wrzasnął Doktor, w mgnieniu oka podrywając się na nogi i pędząc ku panelowi sterowania TARDIS. – Kochana dziewczynka! Cudnie!

– Ale... jak? – zażądała wyjaśnień Donna, podążając za Doktorem ze znacznie mniejszą dozą entuzjazmu, a znacznie większą dozą bólu. Pocierała łokieć i mocno kulała. – Jakim cudem ją tu sprowadziłeś?

– W końcu doszlifowałem pilota! – Doktor posłał jej jeden ze swoich chłopięcych uśmieszków. – Ostatnio ciutek za często mi się zapodziewała.

– Tak, dobrze... _Dean_! – Donna okrążyła centralny panel i natknęła się na obu Winchesterów spoczywających na podłodze; Dean był nieprzytomny i krwawił obficie, Sam, zaszokowany, trzymał brata w ramionach. – Doktorze, Dean!

– Zajrzyj do tekowej szafki w trzecim pokoju za basenem – powiedział Doktor. – Powinno w niej być ośmiokątne pudełko, z zielonym półksiężycem na boku.

– Symbolem szpitala? – wyszeptała Donna, już biegnąc przez korytarz. – Co jest w pudełku?

– Sprzęt medyczny – odkrzyknął Doktor. – Z pięćdziesiątego ósmego stulecia, to chyba wystarczy!

Donna przetrząsnęła tekową szafkę, wyrzucając jej zawartość na podłogę i nie przejmując się szklanymi fiolkami pękającymi pod podeszwami jej sandałów. Znalazła pudełko i popędziła z powrotem do sterowni.

Pudełko za nic nie chciało się otworzyć. Paznokcie Donny bezsilnie skrobały po jego wieczku. Opadła na kolana tuż obok Sama i Deana, ciężko dysząc z wysiłku.

– Doktorze, nie mogę tego otworzyć!

– Wystarczy, że... wciśniesz ten znaczek! – W głosie Doktora pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. Manipulował sterami TARDIS jakby życie ich wszystkich zależało od przerzucenia jak największej ilości przełączników i dźwigni. – Zielony znaczek, wciśnij go!

– Donna, co ty...? – zaczął Sam. Donna wdusiła zielony półksiężyc, a świst powietrza zasysanego do wnętrza pojemnika pochłonął resztę słów Sama. Donna wepchnęła rękę do środka pudełka i wyjęła zeń gruby tubus wykonany ze złocistego metalu, nieco szerszy z jednego końca i zwieńczony zielonym przyciskiem na drugim.

– Co ja mam z tym zrobić? – wrzasnęła na całą sterownię.

– Przyłóż to do rany i naciśnij spust – odparł Doktor. – To powinno załatwić sprawę. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Miałem do tego instrukcję obsługi… gdzieś tutaj… ale…

– Co to jest? – spytał Sam.

Donna obróciła tubus w dłoniach.

– To takie… coś… takie… nie mam pojęcia…

Przycisnęła szerszą końcówkę urządzenia do boku Deana i opuściła kciuk na zielony przycisk. – Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała. Znasz jakieś paciorki?

Sam spojrzał na nią z czystą paniką malującą się w oczach. Dolną połowę jego twarzy pokrywała krzepnąca krew.

– No to najwyższy czas je zmówić – dokończyła Donna, wciskając przycisk. Rozległ się cichy trzask. Powieki Deana zatrzepotały. I tyle.

– Eeee… Doktorze? – Donna także zaczynała poapadać w panikę. – To chyba nie działa.

– Nie? – Przechylił się przez panel sterowania aby rzucić na nich okiem. – Niedobrze!

– Wiem, że niedobrze; powiedz mi, co robić!

– Spróbuję wylądować w szpitalu.

– Tak, zrób to! – zawołał Sam.

– Problem w tym, że stery TARDIS nie bardzo… sterują… – Doktor w desperacji przeciągął palcami przez strzechę własnych włosów. – Tam było mnóstwo międzywymiarowej energii, i TARDIS sporo się jej nałykała. Najadła się energii niekompatybilnej z jej układami, rozumiecie? Sama jest teraz ciut chora i…

– Co mnie to obchodzi? Mój brat umiera! Zawieź nas do szpitala!

– Nie umieram. – Głos Deana był bardzo słaby, nie głośniejszy od szeptu, ale wszyscy drgnęli z zaskoczenia. – Gdzie my, do diabła, jesteśmy?

– Na pokładzie mojego statku – oznajmił Doktor. Triumfalny uśmiech rozpromienił jego twarz. – Eeee, raczej mojego pojazdu kosmicznego. Eeee, raczej temporalno-przestrzennego. Tak dla ścisłości.

– Ta, chwytam. – Dean spróbował się poruszyć i skrzywił z bólu. – Auu... Ten skurwysyn naprawdę nakopał mi do dupy.

– Do naszych zbiorowych dup – poprawił go Sam, wskazując na zjawy rozpalające się migotliwie w otaczającej ich przestrzeni. – Czymkolwiek to było, miało krzepę.

– No… – powiedział Doktor – …to zrobiłem, co mogłem. Przygotujcie się na wstrząs.

– Na wstrz...?

TARDIS huknęła w ziemię, podskoczyła, ponownie huknęła o ziemię, zabalansowała na krawędzi postumentu, po czym bujnęła się wstecz i wyprostowała nieruchomiejąc. Ludzie, duchy i Władcy Czasu przemieszali się we wnętrzu statku niczym strzępki aluminium w dziecięcym kalejdoskopie. Donna wylądowała na Deanie. Jej włosy okryły obie ich twarze i na chwilę ich oddechy połączyły się w jedność, a ich usta zaczęły powoli się przybliżać.

– Nic się nikomu nie stało? – spytał Doktor, wyczołgując się spod panelu sterowania. – Donna? Sam? Ehm… Dean?

– Nie – rzuciła Donna z wahaniem. – Wszystko w porządku.

- Mniej więcej – zauważył Sam.

– Z grubsza mówiąc – dodał Dean.

W tej chwili mogli jedynie przycupnąć na siatkowej podłodze, opierając się o dziwne, organiczne w wyglądzie filary, otaczające umieszczoną pośrodku pomieszczenia kryształową kolumnę – obecnie nieruchomą. Doktor przykucnął naprzeciwko pozostałej trójki, z łokciami opartymi o kolana, splatając przed sobą długie palce.

– Jakbyście chcieli się umyć albo przebrać… – zaczął.

– Chwilunię – przerwał mu Dean. – Najpierw chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co się, do cholery, stało? Ten dym, to wyglądało jak demon. Zachowywało się jak demon. Ale nie było demonem, co?

– Demon. – Doktor westchnął przeciągle. – Zaraz, myślałem, że demony wyglądają tak jak wasza przyjaciółka, Ruby. A teraz mówisz mi, że są wielkimi, paskudnymi kłębami dymu?

– Zamieszkują w ludzkich ciałach – wyjaśnił Sam. – A tak wyglądają poza ciałem. Mniej więcej. Są bardziej… jakby… fioletowe…

– Więc Ruby zamieszkuje czyjeś ciało?

– Tak – rzucił Dean.

– Ciało dziewczyny w śpiączce mózgowej – powiedział Sam. – Specjalnie wybrała pustą skorupę. Nikomu nie robi krzywdy.

– Za wyjątkiem ciebie – zawarczał Dean.

– Mówiła prawdę! – wykrzyknął Sam. – Próbowała nas uratować!

– Sami się uratowaliśmy, piękne dzięki.

– Przynajmnie nie była taka tajemnicza jak twój Castiel!

– Przynajmniej Castiel nie jest wrednym skurwysynem!

– Aaaa moja Barbie jest fajniejsza niż twoja Barbie! – wrzasnęła Donna. – Możemy się wreszcie skupić?

Doktor zachichotał, ale Sam i Dean posłali Donnie ponure spojrzenia.

– To nie był demon – oznajmił Doktor z powagą. – To pozaziemska forma życia.

– Znów się zaczyna! – westchnął Dean, z bolesną miną masując bok.

– Ale to prawda – upierał się Doktor. – Co więcej, jest to pozaziemska forma życia należąca do innego wymiaru. Prześlizgnęła się przez szczelinę w rzeczywistości, przez międzywymiarowy portal utworzony pomiędzy jej i naszym wszechświatem. Ta istota jest pod wieloma względami niekompatybilna z naszym światem; jest _toksyczna_ dla naszego świata. Zakładam, że nasz świat jest dla niej równie toksyczny. To stworzenie wydaje się nam wrogie i złośliwe, ale ja myślę, że po prostu jest nieprzytomne ze strachu. Samo, zagubione w nieznanym świecie. To musi być… dość przykre.

– To coś przerabia ludzi na papkę – powiedział Dean. – O mały włos nas też by rozpaćkało. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak jest wystrachane, zamierzam to ukatrupić. A, i nie wierzę w kosmitów.

– Znajdujesz się na pokładzie statku kosmity. – Doktor podniósł się z podłogi i oparł o filar. – Rozejrzyj się. Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego?

– Przestańcie, co? – Sam wycierał twarz rękawem koszuli. Był blady i roztrzęsiony. – Zabierzmy się za to nieco bardziej metodycznie. Jak znajdziemy to coś?

Doktor podszedł do konsoli i przerzucił jeden przełącznik. W drugim końcu pomieszczenia, ze skrzypnięciem otworzyły się drzwi.

– Sam się przekonaj.

– Co? To jest na zewnątrz?

– Wyliczyłem jego pozycję.

– Jak?

– Nooo, niech będzie; TARDIS ją wyliczyła. Głównie TARDIS. Namierzyła sygnaturę energetyczną tej istoty i kierowała się nią przy lądowaniu. – Z ogromną werwą Doktor przemaszerował ku drzwiom. – Popatrzcie tylko. Jesteśmy w sercu lasów. Doskonała kryjówka… Eeeem… – zająknął się nieco – Taaa… cóż… nie… nie całkiem… kryjówka…

Zmarszczył brwi wyglądając na zewnątrz. Nieświadomie przeciągnął palcami przez czuprynę. Donna także podeszła do drzwi i podążyła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.

– O cholera!

– Co jest? – spytał Dean, z wysiłkiem podnosząc się z podłogi.

– Cholerstwo jest wielgaśne! – wrzasnęła Donna.

– Tak, całkiem… spore – potwierdził Doktor zduszonym głosem.

– Co?

– Statek – powiedziała Donna. – Cholerny, wielki, gigantyczny, monstrualny statek kosmiczny! Matka wszystkich statków! Chiński Wielki Mur statków kosmicznych!

Doktor wydał dziwny dźwięk, odklejając język przywarty do całkowicie suchego podniebienia, i jednym, obłędnym susem pokonał próg TARDIS.

– Oj! – Donna spróbowała złapać go za rękaw, równocześnie trzymając się kurczowo futryny błękitnej budki. – A ty gdzie, _chudzielcu_?

– W życiu nie widziałem… – wybełkotał Doktor. – Nigdy… w całym życiu…

– Widzisz, a nie _mówiłam_! – zawołała Donna. – Ale… to jeszcze nie powód, żeby się tam pchać, słyszysz? Doktorze? Doktorze! Och, dupa blaszka, znów go poniosło!

Puściła framugę i wyszła na zewnątrz, unosząc głowę aby objąć wzrokiem cały obcy pojazd. Dean i Sam poszli w jej ślady; Sam podtrzymywał brata, a Dean ze wszystkich sił starał się udawać, że nie potrzebne mu było żadne wsparcie. Zamrugali w jasnym świetle dnia a potem zastygli z oczyma wytrzeszczonymi ze zdumienia.

– To… – wymamrotał Sam.

– No – zgodził się z nim Dean.

– _Doktorze_! – ryknęła Donna.

Doktor stał na skraju lasu. Połamane i wypalone do zwęglonych pniaków drzewa otaczały wielki krąg piasku przetopionego na szkło. Pośrodku tego obrazu zniszczenia spoczywał wrak czegoś tak obcego, że zdawało się nierzeczywistym. Deanowi i Samowi zabrakło słów w obliczu surowego, strzaskanego piękna wraku. Z jego kadłuba wystrzelały iglice upodabniające statek do kolosalnej, tropikalnej ryby. Haos barw jeszcze bardziej podkreślał to skojarzenie. Statek był przeogromny, wielki niczym miasto, fantastycznie skomplikowany, pokryty złożoną siecią dźwigarów, wysięgników, anten i kratownic. A przynajmniej to _mogły_ być dźwigary, wysięgniki, anteny i kratownice. Lub uzbrojenie okrętu. A może po prostu ozdóbki. Nie sposób było powiedzieć.

– Co to, kurwa, ma _być_? – spytał Dean.

– Coś nowego – wyszeptał Doktor. – Nowego i _cudnego_. To… _Uwielbiam ten statek_! Uwielbiam go! Dona, ja _kocham_ tę maszynę!

– Chwytam, zakochałeś się. – Donna wykrzywiła usta. – Mógłyś się, z łaski swojej, cofnąć? Przypominam ci, że ta cholera chciała nas pozabijać.

– Nie, ten statek jest uszkodzony. Zepsuty. Martwy – odparł Doktor. – Jaka _wspaniała_ ruina!

– To jest statek? – upewnił się Dean. – Obcy statek kosmiczny?

– O, to coś znacznie więcej! – Doktor okręcił się ku nim z wyrazem najwyższego uniesienia wypisanym na twarzy. – To żywy statek! No, oczywiście teraz już nie żyje, ale nie w tym rzecz. Żyjący statek! To _cudowne_, prawda?

– Więc to jest _martwy_ żywy statek? – spytał Dean.

– TARDIS jest żywym statkiem – zamruczała Donna.

– _Żyjącym_ żywym statkiem? – powiedział Dean.

– _Halo_? – powiedziła Donna, rozkładając ręce.

– Skąd mam to wiedzieć? – wrzasnął Dean. – To… – Zatoczył ręką szerokie koło. – …to jest wariactwo! Tego tu nie może być! Nawet w to nie _wierzę_!

Donna zwróciła się ku niemu i przekrzywiła głowę z malutkim, drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Sprawiłeś, że uwierzyłam w anioły – powiedziała. – Pozwól Doktorowi sprawić, że uwierzysz w kosmitów.

– Co za cudowny nonsens! – wykrzyknął Doktor z radością obłąkanego naukowca. – Teraz nasz ruch, Donno! _Cholerka, jak cudnie_!


	12. Idź, zwiedzaj, miłej zabawy

**12**

**Idź. Zwiedzaj. Miłej zabawy.**

* * *

– Rzecz w tym… – powoli powiedział Sam – …że jeśli ten… ten żyjący statek jest martwy, to nie mógł próbować nas zabić. Prawda? Powiedziałeś, że umarł wchodząc w naszą atmosferę. Nie żył na długo zanim uderzył w ziemię.

– Uległ zatruciu – potwierdził Doktor. – Widzisz te wloty powietrza? To kolektory energii. Statek zasysa energię z otoczenia; robi to nieustannie, podobnie jak wieloryb stale filtruje wodę żywiąc się planktonem. Ale energia tego świata ma inną sygnaturę; dla uproszczenia powiedzmy, że jest trująca. Statek zassał duży jej haust wychodząc z transwymiarowego portalu; zassał toksyczną energię obcej rzeczywistości – naszego świata – i… cóż… umarł. – Twarz Doktora wydłużyła się na sekundę, ale wyraz smutku szybko ustąpił miejsca dziecinnemu podnieceniu. – A potem rymnął o ziemię – zakończył radośnie.

Trójka mężczyzn siedziała na pniu powalonej sosny. Wonna żywica powoli przylepiała im tyłki do kory. Donna zniknęła we wnętrzu błękitnej budki jakąś godzinę wcześniej i jeszcze nie pojawiła się z powrotem. Doktor zapracował sobie wcześniej na swój tytuł naukowy opatrując skaleczenia, siniaki, otarcia oraz rany Sama i Deana, ale bracia definitywnie odmówili skorzystania z obszernych zasobów TARDISowej szafy. Znajdowała się w niej bowiem imponująca kolekcja koszulek polo, sweterków w serek, pomarańczowych marynarek, butów na platformach, futer, skórzanych szortów i kapeluszy typu panama. I nic nadającego się do ubrania. Tak więc, choć nie przypominali już żywych trupów, nadal wyglądali jak statyści w wojennym filmie – odziani w podarte i zachlapane krwią ciuchy. Jakoś też zaczęli spoglądać na Doktora innym wzrokiem. Nieco niepewnie i z cieniem rozbawienia.

Trzej mężczyźni z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy przypatrywali się wrakowi.

– Ja tam wciąż próbuję przejść do porządku nad całym tym żyjącym statkiem – westchnął Dean.

– A ja próbuję zrozumieć, kto nas próbował zabić. – Sam potrząsnął głową. – Czy żyjący statek może mieć pasażerów? Czy mogli przeżyć katastrofę?

– Może i mogli – potwierdził Doktor. – Ale do tej pory sami byliby już martwi. Przeskanowałem statek. Atmosfera jakiej potrzebowaliby do życia w niczym nie przypomina mieszaniny azotu – tlenu – argonu – dwutlenku węgla – neonu – helu – metanu – kryptonu…

– W niczym nie przypomina powietrza, jakim my oddychamy? – wtrącił się Sam.

– Eeee… zasadniczo… fakt.

– Mogli mieć kombinezony kosmiczne?

– Mogli. Z całą pewnością mieliby kombinezony kosmiczne, gdyby choć trochę przypominali humanoidów. Czy też różne inne, podobne formy życia. Tyle, że… to coś, co nas zaatakowało… miało postać gazową… Jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić gazowej formy życia ubranej w kombinezon kosmiczny… – Doktor nagle spojrzał w niebo i cmoknął językiem. – Zaraz… Chwilunia… – powiedział. – Potrafię.

– Gówna, czy smrody, mnie to gila – warknął Dean. – Jak to wykończyć?

– Wykończyć? – Doktor wzdrygnął się i zmarszczył czoło. – A czemu wykończyć? Dla ciebie wszystko obraca się wokół _wykańczania_, wiesz? Niezbyt zdrowe podejście do świata.

– No to co mamy z nimi zrobić? – sarknął Dean.

– Pogadać z nimi? – rzucił Doktor.

– Pogadać z nimi? _Pogadać_ z nimi? – wykrzyknął Dean. – Może jeszcze zaprosić ich na herbatkę?

Poderwał się z pnia, ale po chwili usiadł z powrotem, gdyż świeżo zagojona rana zareagowała na ruch falą bólu.

– To są _zabójcy_, Doktorze! Gdyby nie twój statek, byłoby już po nas! Rozsmarowałoby nas po wzgórzach i dolinach, bo, wierz mi, tak się właśnie dzieje, kiedy spadasz ze stratosfery bez spadochronu!

– Przerażone stworzenie atakuje cię odruchu paniki, a ty myślisz tylko o _zabijaniu_? – zapytał Doktor z gniewnym błyskiem w oczach. – Jakże to humanitarne z twojej strony.

– Nie możemy mieć pewności, że są przerażeni – z uporem stwierdził Dean. – Równie dobrze mogą to być jacyś kosmiczni psychole. Równie dobrze może to być gra wstępna przed inwazją.

– Czemu pierwszym, co przychodzi wam na myśl na widok kosmity jest zawsze inwazja? – Doktor przewrócił oczyma. – Niektóre istoty pozaziemskie są całkiem łagodne.

– To ci wygląda łagodnie? – Dean wskazał na statek, wytrącając Sama z równowagi i niemal zwalając go na ziemię. – Odezwiesz się wreszcie? – warknął, obracając się do młodszego brata.

– Co? Tak. Co? – Sam wyprostował się na pniu, mrugając, jakby przebudzony z głębokiego snu. Był blady i wyglądał na zmęczonego. Pod oczyma miał ciemne kręgi. Można by pomyśleć, że to on został śmiertelnie ranny tam, w teatrze.

– Może byś tak stanął po mojej stronie, co? – zażądał Dean.

– Pewnie… Czemu? – wymamrotał Sam. – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

– Ja, kurna, nie wierzę! – sarknął Dean. – Mamy przed sobą jakieś pierdolone, kosmiczne… _cholerstwo_, a ty się _zamyślasz_!

Tym razem to Sam poderwał się z pnia.

– No, przepraszam okropnie! – powiedział. – Właśnie sobie myślałem, że to wszystko _kompletnie nas nie dotyczy_! To jest statek kosmiczny, Dean! _STATEK KOSMICZNY_! I co my niby mamy z tym fantem zrobić? Powinniśmy się zbierać i…

– Hej, to co, idziemy?

Trójka mężczyzn obejrzała się na Donnę, która właśnie wyłoniła się z błękitnej budki. Przebrała się w jeansy i koszulę khaki z podwiniętymi rękawami. Szeroki skórzany pasek podkreślał jej talię. Jej strój wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie, ale z pewnością spędziła ostatnią godzinę ciężko pracując nad włosami, gyż jej twarz otaczały teraz ogniste loki, grające w blasku słońca całą gamą bursztynu, brązu, wina, karmelu i ochry. Oczywiście żaden z trójki mężczyzn nie zwrócił na nie najmniejszej uwagi.

– Dokąd?

– Na statek. – Donna potrząsnęła włosami, desperacko domagając się komplementów.

– Tak! – Doktor zerwał się na równe nogi. – Racja! Idziemy!

– Zaraz – powiedział Sam ponuro. – Zamierzacie tak wejść do pozaziemskiego, wrogiego, toksycznego statku? Bez żadnej ochrony? Bez… bo ja wiem… kombinezonów, masek, czy czegoś w tym guście? Serio? Porąbało was?

Donna i Doktor maszerowali już przez połać stopionego na szkło piasku; dwie maleńkie kropki w porównaniu z ogromem kosmicznego pojazdu.

– Ja nie idę – wymamrotał Sam. – Nie zamierzam skończyć z oślizgłym krabem na twarzy i z obcym w bebechach.

Dean podniósł się powoli, z ręką mocno przyciśniętą do obolałego boku.

– Chodź, Sigurney Weaver. – Podążył za Doktorem i Donną, kulejąc z lekka. – Straszna z ciebie baba.

– Dupek! – zareagował natychmiast Sam.

– Palant! – zaśmiał się Dean.

W pół godziny później stali w cieniu kolosalnego statku, patrząc w górę, na Doktora, po małpiemu wspinającego się ku szerokiemu pęknięciu w kadłubie, jakieś pięć metrów ponad ziemią. Szczupły mężczyzna wspinał się szybko, za oparcie dla stóp i rąk wykorzystując powykręcane i połamane wypustki sterczące z burt statku. Podciągnął się ku górze i przez szczelinę wślizgnął do wnętrza pojazdu.

– Niezły jest – zawistnie wymruczał Dean. – Nie wygląda na takiego, ale jest niezły.

– Prawda? – Donna obróciła się do niego na moment, roześmiana, z roziskrzonymi oczyma. – Stary, dobry Doktor, totalnie niezastąpiony!

– Sam, podsadź mnie… Sam…? – Dean opuścił wzrok na brata, siedzącego na stercie odpadków, z pecami opartymi o burtę statku. – Co się z tobą dzieje, chłopie?

– Jestem zmęczony…

– I wyglądasz jak śmierć na urlopie. Oberwałeś?

– Boli mnie głowa…

Dean sapnął z irytacją.

– Skutki uboczne nadużycia super mocy, tak?

Młodszy Winchester tylko łypnął na niego ponuro.

– Skończyło się paliwko? – ironicznie drążył Dean – Pusto w baku?

– Już byśmy nie żyli, gdyby nie moje super moce – burknął Sam, podnosząc się z kupy złomu. – Miło wiedzieć, że to doceniasz. I, tak, czuję się, jakby głowa miała mi pęknąć. Więc weź się… weź… – nie znalazł odpowiednio mocnych słów i tylko machnął ręką w stronę starszego brata. – Idź. Zwiedzaj. Miłej zabawy.

Rozległ się okropny zgrzyt przerdzewiałego żelastwa i w burcie statku pojawił się rozległy otwór, zaledwie o kilka metrów oddalony od miejsca, w którym stali obaj bracia. Ze szpary wyłoniła się podekscytowana twarz Doktora. Odnalazł ich wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko.

– Wiedziałem, że to będą drzwi – powiedział. – Chodźcie, chcę wam coś pokazać!

Donna wydała okrzyczek ekscytacji i pospiesznie zanurkowała do wnętrza statku. Sam westchnął boleśnie. Dean wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Doktorem i Donną. Sam dogonił ich w chwilę później i razem przebyli mroczny, wąski tunel, pełen poskręcanych i nadtopionych fragmentów metalu i plastiku. W każdym razie wyglądało to na metal i plastik. W powietrzu unosiły się dziwne zapachy. Stygnące mechanizmy tykały z cicha. W błękitnej poświacie doktorowego sonicznego śrubokrętu kolory były nieco przygaszone, a mimo to każdy zakręt korytarza odsłaniał nową feerię barw. Przypominały marzenie szalonego nurka śniącego o rafach koralowych, albo wizje obłąkanego graficiarza, który dorwał się do nieograniczonych zapasów fosforyzujących farb.

Wkroczyli do ośmiokątnego pomieszczenia, wielkiego jak centrum handlowe. Było puste, za wyjątkiem ogromnej wyspy „metalu", „plastiku" i barw umieszczonej w samym środku sali. Donna zbliżyła się do niej z uniesioną głową, z wyrazem smutku na twarzy, patrząc w górę na ciało obcej istoty rozciągnięte na szczycie tej kolorowej konstrukcji. Ciało także było ogromne, wielokrotnie większe od ciała człowieka. Skóra obcego była spękana i monotonnie szara. Tylko z grubsza przypominał kształty człowieka. Miał ramiona, ale nie posiadał nóg – jedynie wielki, miękki nawis skóry wpasowany w „fotel", lub czymkolwiek była owa konstrukcja. Głowa obcego była długa i wąska; bardziej niż twarz przypominała pysk zwierzęcia. W otwartych oczach kosmity – we wszystkich trzech oczach – odbijało się szaleństwo barw uwięzionych w ośmiokątnym pomieszczeniu.

– Co to ma być? – spytał Dean, chociaż wiedział już, że „to" był kosmita, i że ów kosmita był martwy.

– Domyślam się, że to pilot – odpowiedział Doktor.

– O mój Boże! – rzekł Sam wkraczając do komnaty. – To jest…

– Wasz pierwszy obcy? – uśmiechnął się Doktor. – Witajcie po drugiej stronie, chłopcy. Witajcie na dnie studni.

Wdrapał się na podwyższenie fotela pilota i przechylił się ponad martwym ciałem, za pomocą sonicznego śrubokrętu badając coś, co mogło być panelem kontrolnym.

– Szkoda, że nie żyje – dodała Donna. Ze łzami w oczach obejrzała się na Winchesterów.

– I to już od dość dawna – zauważył Doktor, manipulując przyrządami panelu. – Odniosło rany zanim jeszcze wpadło w portal międzywymiarowy. Statek był uszkodzony… Zaraz… Czy to jest obwód zwijający fale? Ale gdzie byłby włącznik…? Ooooch… _tutaj_ jesteś ślicznoto!

– Potrafisz… potrafisz… pilotować ten statek? – westchnął Dean.

– Cóóóóż – Doktor odwzajemnił spojrzenie, obracając śrubokręt w długich palcach. – Umiałbym… chyba… gdyby nie był uszkodzony. Ale, tak czy inaczej – to cała kupa obcej technologii. Muszę się zastanowić, co z tym zrobić. Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek na Ziemi to nie miejsce na technologię żyjących statków, prawda?

– Zetknąłeś się z tym… tym gatunkiem? – cicho zapytał Sam.

– Nie. – Doktor znów zanurkował ku panelowi kontrolnemu. – Inny wszechświat. Inne formy życia. Ale wiem, że było samo na statku. Widzicie, to dziennik pokładowy, i tutaj jest napisane… eee… jeden członek załogi… pilot… wiozący kargo… czymkolwiek jest _ffshpusseq_…

– To niczego nie tłumaczy – zauważył Dean. – Jeśli ten tu nie żyje, a na pokładzie nie było żadnych innych paskud, to czym było to coś w teatrze? To co mnie omal nie ukatrupiło?

– No, na pewno nie pilot – przyznał Doktor. – Monitor oznak życia w dzienniku pokładowym wskazuje, że to umarło na krótko zanim statek rozbił się na Ziemi. Tak jak przypuszczałem, zostało zatrute…

– Och, przestań! – odezwała się nagle Donna. – To nie jest _to_!

– Nie wiemy, czy to był samiec, samica, czy mieszanka płci, a może stworzenie bezpłciowe, lub… – zaczął Doktor. Donna przeszyła go spojrzeniem.

– Nie, ale… To… _On_ był żyjącą istotą – warknęła. – Odrobinę szacunku.

– Zwróćcie uwagę na te oczy – powiedział Doktor. – Przepiękne oczy, wysoce rozwinięte oczy, _cudowne_ oczy! Stworzenie było szare, zwyczajne, w sumie dość brzydkie, ale otaczało się takim pięknem. Wszystkie te kształty i kolory.

– _On_, nie stworzenie! – wrzasnęła Donna. – I nie był _brzydki_! Dla niego to ty byłbyś brzydki, taki _różowy_, i _chudy_ i _włochaty_!

Szczęka Doktora opadła odrobinę.

– Jestem włochaty? – zapytał. – To dobrze, czy źle – dodał po sekundzie namysłu. – Donna?

Ale Donna nagle poderwała się i popędziła w stronę wyjścia. Jej miedziane loki rozsypały się, oczy miała pełne łez. Rozepchnęła na boki Winchesterów, nadal stojących w progu z wyrazem osłupienia na twarzach, i pobiegła przez wąski korytarz, próbując stłumić łkanie.

– Donna? – powtórzył Doktor. – Ja nie chciałem… Donno, to… _On_ nie żyje, nie może mnie usłyszeć… No, co ja takiego znów _powiedziałem_?


	13. O co ten dramat?

**.13.**

**O co ten dramat?**

* * *

Donna nie chciała płakać. Wybiegając z wraku statku była przede wszystkim wściekła. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciała płakać. A mimo to, płakała. Płakała nad obcym pilotem – ponieważ _był_ brzydki, taki szary, ciastowaty, nieforemny. Płakała nad obcym statkiem – ponieważ był taki piękny i tak zrujnowany. Płakała przez Doktora – ponieważ okazał się taki nietaktowny i nieczuły. Sam był tak _obcy_.

Szlochała gorzko, skulona pod migotliwą burtą statku. Kiedy wreszcie otarła oczy i podniosła wzrok, stały przed nią duchy. A może, jak nazwałby je Doktor, ślady. Angelina Prow skrywała twarz w bukiecie różowych goździków; widać było jedynie jej wielkie, mroczne, bezświetlne oczy. Jej obraz był dość wyraźny, a mimo to migotał nieustannie tuż nad progiem postrzegania, raniąc oczy Donny.

– On nie żyje – wyszeptała Donna, głośno podciągając nosem. – Ten kosmita. Jest martwy.

– Powinniście stąd odejść – odparła Angelina. – Tu jest niebezpiecznie.

– A wy? – zapytała Donna.

– My już jesteśmy martwi – niewruszenie odpowiedział duch. Donna westchnęła.

– Oni wam pomogą – powiedziała. – Ci chłopcy… i Doktor.

– Zasypią trupa solą i podłożą ogień – rzuciła Angelina. – Ciekawe, co stanie się z nami? Czy wrócimy do tego, czym byliśmy, zanim ujrzeliśmy dziurę w świecie? Tak byłoby łatwiej. Nie musielibyśmy tak bardzo się bać. Kiedy przyjdą, żeby to _nas_ zasypać solą i spalić.

– Nie zrobią _tego_! – wykrzyknęła Donna. – Wy… wy jesteście…

Zjawa Angeliny zamigotała gwałtownie, jak gdyby ktoś szybko przerzucał włącznik światła. Opuściła dłonie trzymające bukiet różowych kwiatów i spojrzała Donnie prosto w oczy ze smutnym uśmieszkiem tańczącym na wargach. A potem pozwoliła, by jej obraz uległ przemianie; tylko na moment, ale na moment dość długi, by Donna wrzasnęła ze strachu. Po chwili gnijące ciało, obnażające nagie zęby i mroczne jamy oczodołów zniknęło. Angelina ponownie skryła w goździkach swoją piękną twarz.

– Jesteśmy duchami – wyszeptała – a twoi przyjaciele polują na duchy. Kiedy walka się skończy, zrobią to, co będą musieli.

– A właśnie, że _nie_! – Donna otrząsnęła się z szoku i najeżyła się cała na samą myśl o tym, że Winchesterowie mogliby uśmiercić przyjazne duchy. – Nie pozwolę im na to!

– Być może nie będziemy mieli wyjścia – powiedział Dean, wyłaniając się z otworu w burcie statku. Donna obróciła się do niego gwałtwonie.

– Nie możecie! – wrzasnęła. – One nas ostrzegły! Próbowały nas chronić! Rany boskie, one są _ofiarami_; nie są złe!

– Nie teraz – zgodził się Dean, potrząsając głową. – Ale są czymś nienaturalnym. A kiedy wrócą do tego, czym były wcześniej…

– Nie! – Donna, z pobladłą twarzą, popatrzyła na Angelinę, z wolna rozpływającą się w powietrzu. – No, powiedz coś! Nie poddawaj się! Nie odchodź! Walcz!

– Donna… – Dean zawahał się, po czym ciągnął cicho. – One miały swoją szansę, ale jej nie przyjęły. Zdecydowały zostać na ziemi. Ale są cieniami, niczym więcej. Wszystko, co znały – przepadło. Każdy, kogo kochały, już nie żyje. Są samotne i zdesperowane. Z każdym rokiem tracą odrobinę człowieczeństwa, rozsądku. Niektóre z nich staną się z czasem wyblakłymi wizjami, pozbawionymi zdolności myślenia, duszy. Pozostanie im ból i tęsknota. A niektóre z nich poczują gniew. I wtedy ktoś będzie musiał tutaj przyjechać i zająć się nimi.

– Nie – cicho powtórzyła Donna. – Nie możecie.

Po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Dean zbliżył się i otoczył ręką jej ramiona. Donna westchnęła i ukryła twarz w jego poplamionej krwią kurtce.

– Przykro mi – łagodnie powiedział Dean. – Naprawdę.

– A jeśli się nie zmienią? Jeśli pozostaną takie, jakie są teraz? – wyszeptała w połę jego kurtki Donna. Objął ją tylko mocniej i nagle poczuła, że jego wargi muskają jej włosy. Spojrzała w górę, na twarz Deana, zamgloną za zasłoną łez, a potem całowała go, najpierw bezradnie, potem gniewnie, potem z furią, a potem po prostu go całowała, słodko i smutno, zagubiona w tej ulotnej chwili…

– Ekh-em…

Ich usta się rozłączyły. Odsunęli się od siebie, ale zaledwie odrobinę – nie rozpletli złączonych ramion. Sam i Doktor gapili się na nich; pierwszy z małym uśmieszkiem, drugi z twarzą całkowicie pozbawioną wyrazu.

– Doktorze? – wyszeptała Donna.

– Taaa? – odparł obojętnie.

– Ja… My…

– Mamy robotę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Robi się późno.

– Robotę?

– Potrzebuję różnych takich z TARDIS. – Doktor obrócił się na pięcie i natychmiast zaczął się oddalać, z rękoma w kieszeniach i z rozwiewającymi się połami długiego płaszcza. – Zrobimy sobie seans.

– Seans? – powtórzył Dean. Puścił Donnę i zwrócił się do Sama. – Co, do cholery?

Młodszy Winchester tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Seans? _Seans_? On sobie żartuje, nie? – drążył Dean.

– Powiedział, że chce pogadać z engramem – wyjaśnił Sam.

– Pogadać? Ten cholerny kosmita chciał nas pozabijać! Wiesz, że nie cierpię latać, a ten dupek zmusił mnie do latania _bez samolotu_! Nie będe z nim gadał! Ukatrupię go! – Skrzywił się, kiedy dłoń Donny smagnęła go w policzek. – _Auu_! Co?

– Nie jest ci przykro! – wrzasnęła na niego Donna. – Chcesz tylko _zabijać_!

Odepchnęła go i pobiegła w ślad za Doktorem, przez wypalony krąg ziemi. Sam przestąpił z nogi na nogę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, obrzucając brata pytającym spojrzeniem.

– O co ten dramat? – zapytał.

– Się nie wtrącaj, co? – z furią prychnął Dean.

– Tylko pytam.

– To nie pytaj! Bo mamy problem, Sammy. Ten _idiota_ chce się komunikować z martwym kosmitą, z martwym kosmitą, który potrafi się zamienić w wielką chmurę superdoładowanego zła, zdolną unieść w powietrze cały budynek i przetransportować go do krainy Oz! Potrafisz znaleźć słaby punkt w tym genialnym planie? Bo ja potrafię. Ten, w którym wszyscy _umieramy_!

– Zawsze możemy stąd wyjechać – cicho powiedział Sam.

– Co?

– Możemy zebrać się i jechać tam, gdzie powinniśmy być – powtórzył Sam.

Dean rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

– Jedź – powiedział zimno.

Sam drgnął, zaskoczony.

– Dean?

Starszy Winchester westchnął. – Jedź, Sam. Nie mogę cię zatrzymać. Jedź. Tak pewnie będzie bezpieczniej. Jedź do Bobby'ego.

– A ty?

– Mam tu ducha, który uciera ludzi na papkę i szaleńca, który chce się z nim bawić w latające stoliki. Nie mogę wyjechać.

– Dean…

– Co?

– Och, no to dociągnijmy to do końca – powiedział Sam nagle. – Zasypmy to solą, spalmy, odeślijmy to tych zaświatów, do których idą kosmici. Ale kiedy tylko tu skończymy…

– Tak, tak. – Kącik ust Deana drgnął leciutko, ale udało mu się powstrzymać uśmiech. – Będziemy potrzebowali kupy soli, nie uważasz?


	14. Nadciągają babskie momenty

**.14.**

**Nadciągają babskie momenty**

* * *

Donna prześlizgnęła się przez drzwi czując się równocześnie winna i rozdrażniona. W tej chwili nienawidziła Deana za to, że okazał się dupkiem, a Doktora za to, że okazał się gentelmenem.

Mężczyźni!

Doktor rozciągnął się na brzuchu na podłodze, z głową i ramionami zanurzonymi pod powierzchnią siatkowej podłogi. Sapiąc z wysiłku buszował w splotach dziwacznych wnętrzności TARDIS. Wyłonił się z otworu, gdy tylko kroki Donny zadźwięczały na podłodze. Miał zaczerwienioną twarz.

– Co to było? – wysyczała Donna.

Doktor zawahał się z lekka, najwyraźniej zaskoczony atakiem.

– _Co_ było co? – spytał.

– Och, weź mi nie wciskaj tej pozy pod tytułem „Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi"! – powiedziała Donna. – Więc się całowaliśmy!

– Taa, zauważyłem. – Sonik zawirował w szczupłych palcach Doktora.

– I teraz będziesz udawał, że cię to nic nie obchodzi, tak?

– Donno – westchnął. – Obchodzi mnie to.

– Naprawdę? – Tym razem to ona się zawahała.

– Hmm, tak.

Donna poruszyła się niepewnie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho. – Nie planowałam tego. A poza tym, nie jesteśmy parą, ty i ja; tylko się kumplujemy.

– Tak, masz rację. To ja powinienem cię przepraszać. – Doktor zdjął swoje „myślące" okulary i złożył je starannie. – Chyba zachowałem się ciut niezręcznie. Tyle, że… Przyzwyczaiłem się… Wiesz, moje poprzednie towarzyszki podróży… nieco się we mnie durzyły…

– Jesteś niemożliwy! – prychęła Donna, odwracając się niego plecami.

– Ja tylko… Donno… Nie chcę sugerować… _niczego_… – Doktor podniósł się z podłogi, ale zamiast podejść do niej, wycofał się tak, że rozdzialała ich kolumna TARDIS. – Ale ty jesteś wyjątkowa, zawsze byłaś wyjątkowa. Byłaś jedyną istotą w całym wszechświecie, której mogłem absolutnie zaufać.

To zabolało.

– Już mi nie ufasz?

– Ja… Ufam ci, Donno. Przeszłaś przez piekło, posługując się słowami Winchesterów, żeby mnie uratować, żeby mnie ocalić. Większość ludzi oczekuje, że to ja zajmę się całym ratowaniem. Ale nie ty. Nigdy nie ty. Jesteś najsilniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej smutno. – Ale on złamie ci serce.

– Nie.

– Nie?

– Nie, Doktorze. Nie złamie mi serca, ani ja jemu. Jest słodki i lubię go. On mnie lubi. Jutro będziemy na przeciwnych krańcach świata, może nawet w innych czasach. Szkoda czasu na żale. Nie ma co oglądać się za siebie. – Donna wzruszyła ramionami. – Ktoś powiedział mi, że drogi Deana i moja w ogóle nie powinny się skrzyżować. Ktoś, komu się raczej wierzy.

– Odniosłem wrażenie…

– Co, że go kocham?

– Nie posuwałbym się tak daleko. Ale wydawałaś się… zauroczona.

Donna spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. Doktor wlepiał w nią wzrok, z głową leciutko przechyloną na bok, z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Ale ja nie mogę być nim zauroczona, prawda? – powiedziała. – Bo teraz to jest moje życie, tutaj, podróżując z tobą. I tak będzie zawsze.

Cień przemknął przez twarz Doktora.

– Pewnego dnia możesz zmienić zdanie – wyszeptał.

– Nie jestem głupia – prychnęła Donna. – Wiem, że wszystko się kończy. Ale to… – tupnęła mocno o podłogę. – …to wszystko… to się dzieje teraz. To jest prawdziwe. To jestem ja. To życie, ta chwila, ten Doktor. Tego chcę.

Przez ułamek sekundy coś kurczyło się w twarzy Doktora – jakieś bolesne uczucie, jakiego Donna nie widziała tam nigdy wcześniej. A potem szeroko otworzył oczy, głęboko wciągnął powietrze, wyprostował ramiona i znów był sobą – Doktorem, którego znała.

– Mamy masę roboty – powiedział.

– Taaa – wyszeptała Donna. Odwrócił się do niej plecami, zgarniając wszystkie przedmioty, które wygrzebał spod podłogi sterówki. Donna stała przez moment nieruchomo, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

_Taki stary_, pomyślała. _Tylu ludzi. Tyle pożegnań. Tyle szcześliwych chwil, które miały trwać wiecznie. Ale im dłużej żyjesz, tym jaśniej pojmujesz, że wszystko musi dobiec końca…_

Znów prychnęła z rozdrażnieniem.

_Musi?_ Pomyślała. _A kto powiedział, że musi? Kto wymyślił taką zasadę? Jeśli moja śmierć ma go zranić, uczynić go na powrót samotnym, to nie umrę. Nigdy, przenigdy nie umrę. Ani nie pozwolę, żeby rozdzieliły nas ściany wszechświatów, czy jakieś niewyobrażalne nurty czasu. Nie pozwolę bo ja go…_

– Możesz mi podać klucz nastawny?

Donna wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Co? – Doktor popatrzył na nią z tym swoim wyrazem twarzy mówiącym „Właśnie byłem całe parseki stąd."

– Nic – odparła. – Już się robi.


	15. Plan A i plan B

**.15.**

**Plan A i plan B**

* * *

W odległości kilku zaledwie mil natrafili na niewielką stcją benzynową. Była całkowicie opuszczona (Dean nie chciał się nawet domyślać dlaczego), ale za rogiem budynku stało plastikowe pudło wypełnione solą do posypywania jezdni. W czasie, gdy Sam przesypywał sól do znalezionych w sklepie toreb, Deanowi udało się odpalić na krótko przerdzewiałego pick-upa zaparkowanego w pobliżu dystrybutorów. W kącie sklepu znalezli kącik grillowy, pełen łatwopalnego dobrodziejstwa. Winchesterowie wrócili do wraku statku w znacznie lepszych niż uprzednio nastrojach (może za wyjątkiem Deana, rozpaczliwie stęsknionego za Impalą).

Zadanie przeniesienia worków z solą do wnętrza statku było istnym bólem w tylniej części ciała. Dosłownie. Dean próbował pomagać, ale rana wciąż mu dokuczała, więc ostatecznie to Sam najbardziej nadźwigał się i napodnosił. Teraz, osunąwszy się na stertę worków, Sam wyglądał na półżywego. Jego T-shirt, i tak już poszarpany i zakrwawiony, obecnie był na dokładkę przesiąknięty potem. Sam oddychał ciężko przez wysuszone wargi.

– Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy tutaj jest gorąco? – spytał, ocierając czoło grzbietem dłoni.

Dean powoli odstawił na fluoroscencyjną podłogę metalowy kanister. Z przerdzewiałego naczynia wydobywał się silny zapach benzyny.

– Zaraz będzie – odpowiedział.

– Nie dziwi cię to, że nic nas nie atakuje? – zastanawiał się Sam.

– Może po prostu nie rozumie, co tu kombinujemy. – Dean potrząsnął głową. – W końcu to kosmita.

– Coś mi właśnie przyszło do głowy – wyjęczał Sam, staczając się z solnego łoża. – A co jeśli w tym innym wszechświecie sól nie jest właściwą bronią?

– Co? – Dean zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zaszokowany wlepił wzrok w młodszego brata.

– No, nie wiem, ale… Inne światy – inne zasady. To znaczy, nasza atmosfera okazała się dla niego toksyczna, więc, bóg jeden wie, czym to oddychało w swoim świecie. Może czystym tlenkiem węgla? Oparami cyjanku? Skąd możemy mieć pewność, że sól i żelazo mają takie same właściwości w realiach jego świata?

Dean otrząsnął się z chwilowego stuporu. Ze złością wzruszył ramionami i z impetem zaczopował kanister korkiem.

– Za dużo myślisz! – warknął.

– Ja… Ja tylko biorę pod uwagę różne możliwości.

– Znacznie lepiej się czułem zanim się za to zabrałeś!

– Wiem, ale… Może powinniśmy spytać? – Sam skinął głową w stronę Doktora, klęczącego na podłodze w otoczeniu wszelkiego rodzaju nie pasujących do siebie przedmiotów.

– Dopiero co widziałem, jak podłączał i-poda do maszyny do pisania – parsknął Dean. – Za pomocą widelca. _To_ nie napawa zaufaniem. Niby ma być tym wiekowym kosmitą, ale… Niech mnie diabli, że nie wygląda.

– _Ona_ też jest kosmitką? – zadumał się Sam.

– Kto?

– Donna.

– Co?

– Czy ona też jest tysiącletnią kosmitką? – powtórzył Sam. – Jakoś nie miałem czasu spytać.

Dean zerknął w przeciwległy kraniec sali, gdzie Donna stała tyłem do nich wszystkich, pogrążona w cichej rozmowie z tłumkiem migotliwych duchów.

– Nie – powiedział cicho. – Jest zwyczajną dziewczyną.

– Ruby nazwała ją anomalią – ciągnął Sam marszcząc brwi.

– Ruby nazwała cię zabawką diabła! – parsknął Dean. – Kogo obchodzi, co gada ta suka!

Sam kopniakiem wyrównał ułożenie worka, który zsunął się z solnego stosu.

– Ona nie kłamie – rzucił. – Powiedziała, że to nie jest ich miejsce; ani Doktora, ani Donny. Powiedziała, że przyniosą kłopoty. Powiedziała, że się z nią zwiążesz i zrobisz się… nieuważny…

– Kiedy to wszystko powiedziała? – warknął Dean odwracając się do Sama.

– Taa… – młodszy Winchester wyraźnie się zawahał. – Zapomnij o tym.

– Gdzieś ty się podziewał tej nocy, co, Sammy? – Dean zbliżył się do niego agresywnie, z iskrami gniewu rozjaśniającymi zielone tęczówki. – Spiknąłeś się ze swoją piekielną zdzirą?

– Dean…

– Jakich to _prawd_ nawciskała ci tym razem?

– Och, daj spokój. – Sam obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wejścia do korytarza.

– Szlifowałeś swoje mroczne sztuczki, nie? – krzyknął za nim Dean. – Pichciłeś jakieś złe _mojo_?

Sam zatrzymał się na chwilę, garbiąc ramiona. Nie obejrzał się na Deana, ale odpowiedział cicho:

– Nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Bała się.

– Nie dała ci tego, co zazwyczaj ci daje, żeby podkręcić cię do poziomu superdoładowanego skurwiela, co? – naciskał Dean. – To dlatego jesteś taki wykończony.

– Jestem wykończony, bo w pojedynkę postrzymałem gigantyczną chmurę obcej energii duchowej od zamordowania mojego brata – wymruczał Sam.

– Nie w pojedynkę i nie powstrzymałeś – zimno oznajmił Dean. – _Doktor_ powstrzymał.

Ramiona Sama opadły odrobinę, ale nie odwrócił głowy. Poszedł tylko powoli w stronę korytarza i wyszedł z obszernej sali. Dean nadal jeżył się z gniewu. Miał wrażenie, że w jego żyłach krąży potrójne ekspresso pomieszane z RedBullem. Czuł, że mięśnie twarzy drgają mu niekontrolowanie. Przemaszerował przez pomieszczenie w stronę Doktora.

– Co to ma być? – zawarczał do chudych pleców obcego, obleczonych w prążkowany garnitur. – Co robisz?

Doktor obrócił nieco głowę. Znów nosił swoje okulary w czarnych oprawkach, a twarz wysmarowaną miał pyłem.

– Mógłbym ci powiedzieć – zaczął, po czym zmienił zdanie. – Ale i tak byś nie zrozumiał.

– Spróbuję. – Dean, jeszcze bardziej wściekły, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Konstruuję telefon – powiedział Doktor powoli.

– Co?

– Nooo, nie tyle telefon, co konwertor energii, ale czyż nie tym jest telefon – wibracje przeobrażane w impulsy elektryczne, a następnie na powrót w wibracje, tworzące dźwięk?

– Wciąż zamierzasz gadać z tym dupkiem? – oschle przerwał Dean.

Doktor obrzucił go ostrym spojrzeniem sponad okularów.

– Tak.

– O czym?

– Na początek zapytam, czy mogę mu pomóc – ze złością odpowiedział Doktor. Wycelował czubek swojego sonicznego śrubokrętu prosto w pierś Deana. – Spróbuję go uspokoić. Spróbuję namówić go do podjęcia dialogu.

– Robiłeś to już kiedyś? – spytał Dean.

Doktor wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie.

– A ja tak – powoli powiedział Dean.

– Rozmawiałeś z martwymi kosmitami z innego wymiaru? – Jedna brew Doktora wystrzeliła ku górze w udawanym zaskoczeniu.

– Rozmawiałem z martwymi ludźmi – zawarczał Dean. – Aż tak się to nie może różnić. Próbowałem wcześniej rozmawiać z rozgniewanymi duchami. To się nigdy dobrze nie kończyło, wiesz?

– Taaa. – Doktor znów wzruszył ramionami. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że masz swój plan B, w razie gdyby plan A się nie powiódł.

Obejrzał się przez ramię na stos pogrzebowy wzniesiony przez Winchesterów wokół martwego pilota. Brwi złączyły się nad jego wąskim nosem.

– Pewnie! – Dean okręcił się na pięcie. Drgnął, jakby zamierzał odejść, ale potem zerknął za siebie. – Sam uważa, że sól może nie zadziałać. Inne wymiary – inne zasady.

– Taaa… – Doktor przeciągnął się i nieuważnie zburzył swoje włosy. – Wiesz, ja i tak nie wierzę w te wszystkie śpiewy, zaklęcia, sól i ogień. Ale gdybym wierzył… Sam może mieć rację. Pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję, że nie będziemy się musieli o tym przekonać. A-cha!

– Co?

– Pole zaczęło się budować. Teraz musimy tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę śladu. To nie powinno potrwać długo – radośnie odparł Doktor.

Dean tylko popatrzył na niego ciężkim wzrokiem.


	16. Płonie, płonie stos żałobny

**.16.**

**Płonie, płonie stos żałobny**

* * *

W dwie godziny później nadal siedzieli na podłodze w pobliżu fotela pilota. Sam zasnął z głową opartą o worek z solą. Donna nakręcała na palec pasemko włosów. Dean bawił się nożem, podrzucając go i łapiąc tuż nad podłogą. Doktor zamknął oczy i mamrotał coś pod nosem.

– Spalmy to wreszcie – po raz nie wiadomo który powiedział Dean, cudem uniknąwszy obcięcia sobie palców ostrzem noża. – Nie możemy czekać w nieskończoność.

– Nie! – Oczy Doktora otwarły się gwałtwonie. Poderwał się z podłogi.

– Czemu nie? Czemu nie, Doktorze. Tak czy tak, to najbardziej humanitarna rzecz, jaką możemy zrobić – westchnął Dean.

– I to mnie najbardziej odrzuca – zawarczał Doktor. – Ta _humanitarna rzecz._ Bo za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynacie mówić o _humanitarnych rozwiązaniach_, ja widzę gilotynę… albo krzesło elektryczne… Gdybym był człowiekiem, nie używałbym słowa _humanitarny_ dla opisania aktu ludobójstwa.

Donna zerknęła na niego z mieszniną gniewu i smutku. Otworzyła usta, ale tylko westchnęła.

– Ale nawet jeśli z tym porozmawiasz… – upierał się Dean – …nawet jeśli ci się uda, co dalej? To nie żyje. Jest duchem. Jeśli zostawimy sprawy własnemu biegowi, znów kogoś zabije. Twierdzisz, że zabija, ponieważ jest przerażone, super, ale wkrótce zacznie zabijać dlatego, że nie może stąd odejść, że jest samo, uwięzione tu, na Ziemi, tak daleko od domu. Ja tylko mówię, że powinniśmy to uwolnić.

– Nie. – Brwi Doktora złączyły się nad jego nosem. Obrzucił Deana ciężkim spojrzeniem. – Nie. Nie w ten sposób.

Starszy Winchester wytrzymał spojrzenie Doktora.

– Decyzja nie należy do ciebie. – Sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i wyjął z niej zapalniczkę zippo. Otworzył wieczko ruchem kciuka. – To nie twoja gra. Nie znasz jej zasad. Siedzimy tu i czekamy, aż to coś wróci i spróbuje zatłuc nas na śmierć. To czysta głupota!

– Głupota! – wykrzyknął Doktor. Podskoczył wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Głupi! Jestem stary i głupi!

– Ja to nazywam epifanią – cichutko wyszeptała Donna. – Co? – zerknęła na Doktora miażdżącego ją wzrokiem sponad swojego naprędce skonstruowanego ustrojstwa rozmieszczonego na podłodze. – Rozumiem różne rzeczy. Znam słowa. Nawet wiem, co znaczą.

– Używam złej przynęty! – odpowiedział, obracając pokrętłami i odłączając przewody po to tylko, by ponownie je podłączyć w innym miejscu. – Za pierwszym razem spotęgowałem emocjonalne echo sali kinowej. A ta była pełna przerażonych duchów. Nie byłem uprzejmy, nie zapraszałem tego stworzenia do miłej pogawędki. Nadawałam strach. Czysty, niezmącony strach, rozpacz, poczucie straty i bólu. Ono się tym żywi. Zabija, aby zdobyć pożywienie. Kiedy ludzkie ciało opada ku ziemi, aby się na niej roztrzaskać, całe to przerażenie… wszystkie te emocje…

Dean zastygł bez ruchu z palcem na wieczku zapalniczki, a Donna przycisnęła dłoń do ust. Sam przebudził się gwałtownie i zapatrzył na Doktora zamglonymi, przekrwionymi oczyma.

– Co próbujesz powiedzieć? – cicho zapytał Dean.

– Nie przychodzi, bo nie jest głodne. – Doktor, z obydwiema rękoma pełnymi nakrętek i kabli, posłał mu szeroki uśmiech wariata. – Miało prawdziwą ucztę, kiedy spadaliśmy; nażarło się strachu Sama, paniki Donny, mojego… _zaniepokojenia_… twojego bólu, rozpaczy duchów. Ma pełny bebzun, przetrawia.

– To co, nie przyjdzie? – z nadzieją w głosie spytała Donna.

– Nie w najbliższym czasie, nie. – Doktor potrząsnął głową. – Jak długie były odstępy czasu pomiędzy zgonami w tej okolicy?

– Pomiędzy ucieraniem puree? Tydzień. Dziesięć dni – powiedział Dean ze zrozumieniem świtającym w głosie.

– Dziesięć dni po normalnym posiłku. A dopiero co miało ucztę złożoną z czterech dań. – Doktor przepchnął duże lustro na środek ośmiokątnej sali. – Jest za bardzo skupione na trawieniu, żeby ze mną pogadać.

– Dobrze – stwierdziła Donna. – To czemu tak ganiasz?

– Zmieniam ustawienia.

– Na jakie?

– Na emetyki.

– Niech mnie diabli – wyszeptał Sam podnosząc się powoli. – Zmusisz go do wymiotów?

– To powinno przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

– To go wkurwi do kwadratu!

– Doktorze, myślę, że nie powinniśmy… – zaczęła Donna, ale szczupły mężczyzna już skończył zmieniać ustawienie instrumentów i przerzucił główny włącznik. Nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk, ale Donna doznała okropnego wrażenia, jak gdyby wgryzała się w watę, równocześnie ciągnąc paznokciami po tablicy i zgniatając mokry styropian, a wszystko to w samolocie opadającym kominie powietrznym. Żołądek skręcił jej się w węzeł, a krew odpłynęła od policzków. Duchy pojawiły się wszędzie dookoła, drgając w udręce i jęcząc. Dean potknął się i opadł na jedno kolano, krzycząc z nagłego bólu, zaś Sam po prostu zwalił się na plecy na worki z solą, mocno ściskając skronie dłońmi.

– Doktorze! – wrzasnęła Donna. – To okropne! To jest naprawdę okropne!

– Dean! – krzyknął Sam. – Zrób to!

Zapalniczka Deana kliknęła i poszybowała łukiem przez salę, ciągnąc za sobą długi jęzor płomienia. Wylądowała w kałuży benzyny.

– Nie! – wykrzyknął Doktor.

Błekitne płomienie z sykiem wspięły się na fotel pilota, rozlały po workach z solą i podłodze. W jednej chwili stos pogrzebowy zajął się morzem ognia.

– Nie! – jęknął Doktor. – Po coś to zrobił?

– Żebyś ty nie pozabijał nas wszystkich? – Dean złapał Donnę za rękę i podniósł ją z podłogi. – Chodź, wynosimy się stąd! Sam, możesz iść? Doktorze?

Ciało pilota już się topiło. Wydzielało ohydny smród – słodko–gorzki i bardzo obcy. Pod wysokim sklepieniem gromadził się dym. Donna rozkaszlała się i już nie mogła przestać.

– Doktorze! – zawołała pomiędzy spazmami kaszlu. – Doktorze, _zostaw_ to!

Nie mogła go już dostrzec w gęstniejącym dymie. Dean wlókł ją za sobą, a za nimi potykał się Sam, ale nie widziała Doktora.

– Dean – wydyszała. – Dean, on tam został!

Maszyneria Doktora nadal bezgłośnie śpiewała, wywołując nieznośne mdłości i ból głowy. Donna była pół przytomna. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że wytacza się z wnętrza obcego statku. Zaczęła wić się w objęciach Deana.

– On został w środku! – wrzasnęła. – Zostawiłeś go!

Dean tylko na nią popatrzył. Miał pobladłą twarz, a jego oczy wydawały się ogromne. Po raz ostatni ścisnął ramiona Donny, spojrzał na Sama lecącego na ziemię tuż obok nich, po czym głęboko nabrał powietrza i popędził z powrotem w kierunku statku. Już miał wbiec do korytarza, gdy cały pojazd wksplodował ogniem, dymem i straszliwym jękliwym kaszlem.

Stojąc w bezruchu, jak sparaliżowana, Donna spojrzała w górę, na kulę zielono-złotego ognia, w jaką przeobraził się statek. Dean w żaden sposób nie mógł już wrócić po Doktora. Stos żałobny płonął, płonął, wydzielając nieznośny żar i emanując apokaliptyczny wrzask wkurwionego pozaziemskiego ducha.

Donna wrzasnęła bez słów. Dean zaklął.

Statek zatonął w płomieniach, a Doktor zatonął razem z nim.


End file.
